Cuidando de un Rival
by Makita
Summary: Len le ha causado un grave daño a Horo Horo, ahora tendrá que enmendarlo. Muchas cosas pasarán para que se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...espero que sea de su agrado. Capítulo final arriba ¡Esto se acabó! XD gracias por su apoyo.
1. El error de Len

**"Cuidando de un rival"**

Por Makita.-

Hola!! Bueno este es mi primer fic de Shaman King y mi primer Yaoi^^ . Como ya es rutina, los homofóbicos ¡largo de aquí! Y espero que los NO homofóbicos disfruten mucho de la historia que voy a presentarles, tanto como yo me divertí haciéndola

¡Ah! Y obviamente Shaman King ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, esto lo hago sólo por diversión

**************

El muchacho de cabellos castaños dejó una taza de té sobre la mesa. Su prometida, sentada frente a él, lo miraba  con frialdad, mientras pensaba en el próximo entrenamiento que lo obligaría a llevar a cabo.-

Manta y Ryo estaban sentados con tranquilidad en la mesa, ya habían terminado la cena y jugaban cartas. Tamao miraba el juego entusiasmada y de vez en cuando le daba porras a manta, lo que deprimía severamente al chico de peinado extraño y cabello negro.-

-¿Cómo puedes apoyarlo a él y no a mi?.-dijo casi con un sollozo.-

-¡Manta tiene una mejor jugada!

Ryo bajó la cabeza y por la nuca del pequeño y de la muchacha rodaron dos gotitas.- Rieron vagamente, pero callaron al escuchar la severa voz de Anna.-

-¡Mañana muy temprano te levantarás para hacer 1.000 pesas! ¿Quedó claro?

-Si, Annita.- el muchacho respondió hastiado, pero no demoró en mostrarle una sonrisa a la rubia.-

-Ya, y ahora voy a ver televisión ¡que nadie me moleste!.-

Se largo, aún enfadada por el pasillo, mientras los demás la miraban asustados.-

-¡Gané!.-festejó manta, tirando las cartas al aire.-

-¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ahora yo tendré que recogerlas!.-se quejó tamao.-

En el patio de la casa de los Asakura, Len tao meditaba tranquilamente junto a su espíritu acompañante, Basón. El clima no era muy bueno, hacía frío y estaba oscuro, pero según el, eso lo haría mas fuerte.-

-¿Qué haces cabeza de aguja?.-sonó una voz.-

Giró parcialmente la cabeza para mirar al ainu apoyado contra un árbol, burlándose de él, haciéndole muecas graciosas.-

-¡¿Tienes que estar siempre donde YO estoy?!

-¡Mas bien tu estas donde YO estoy!

-¿Quieres comprobarlo en una pelea?

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

Comenzó una leve lluvia, acompañada de negros nubarrones. Yoh se asomó , saliendo a medio cuerpo de la casa y vio a sus dos amigos, parados frente a frente, y unos cuantos metros los distanciaban. Estaban peleando nuevamente y eso no era novedad. Manta le gritó para que cerrara la puerta corrediza, porque entraba mucho viento helado. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento.-

Ambos combatientes realizaron su posesión de objetos y Len tomó su lanza. Horo sonreía complacido, ya que estaba cien porciento seguro que ganaría. Había descubierto hace muy poco una debilidad en su amigo.

Len se quitó la bufanda, con el propósito de movilizarse mejor, y el abrigo negro que siempre traía puesto, aún en el desierto. Basón estaba a su lado y por nada del mundo cedería ante esta batalla. Su orgullo se lo impedía.-

El ainu miró de arriba abajo a su rival. Su debilidad era, que cuando levantaba la lanza para atacar a su oponente, arqueaba demasiado el brazo. Sólo un segundo bastaría para golpearlo en las costillas y dejarlo Nocaut. Ya se imaginaba la situación, poder presumir que le había ganado a Len Tao, uno de los shamanes mas rudos.-

-¡Esperen!.-una voz los desconcentró de la Tarea.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿No ves que vamos a iniciar una batalla?!

-Déjenla para mañana, está haciendo mucho frío.- dijo Yoh. Ese presentimiento lo agobiaba.-

-¿Estas loco? Es ahora o nunca.-

Len comenzó la batalla, atacando con su lanza al joven de cabellos azules. Logró esquivarla un par de veces, con éxito, pero sabía que en cualquier momento, sus golpes serían más certeros.

Intentó inmovilizarlo con uno de sus poderes congelantes, pero fue en vano. Después de largos minutos de intenso combate, donde los dos se encontraban empatados, Len decidió usar por última vez su lanza, ya que pilló al ainu desprevenido.

Horo Horo se levantó, ya que estaba arrodillado, y pudo ver al chico acercándose a toda velocidad, con su mortal arma empuñada en la mano. Como si el tiempo hubiera cambiado a cámara lenta, notó cómo él, arqueaba el brazo, por una milésima de segundo. Eso lo impulsó a actuar y dirigir su ataque más potente a esa zona de su cuerpo.-

Yoh, que miraba atento la batalla, había descubierto el Plan de su amigo. Sólo esperó a que este riña no terminara en nada grave.-

Horo Horo golpeó con fuerza a su enemigo, en la zona estratégica, dejándolo completamente descolocado e impresionado. Pero como justo en ese brazo, portaba el arma, ésta se escapó de su control e hirió al ainu, provocándole un corte que iba desde su pecho hasta su hombro.

Los dos cayeron, pero el primero en levantarse fue Len, quien corrió donde su amigo para auxiliarlo.

-¡Horo Horo!.-gritó Yoh, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia donde estaba quejándose el  shaman de Hielo.-

Len se arrodilló a su lado y vio el corte. Era muy profundo y emanaba mucha sangre. Su rostro cambió de serio a de extremada preocupación.- No, él nunca pensó en herirlo de verdad, jamás cruzó por su cabeza hacerle un daño de esa magnitud a su amigo, porque después de todo lo quería muchísimo y verlo en ese estado lo Shokeó.

Los demás salieron rápidamente al escuchar el grito del castaño y se espantaron al ver a su compañero en ese fatal estado.-

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Llevémoslo al hospital.-gritó Manta.-

-¡Hagámoslo Rápido!.-

Len tomó su bufanda y la ató alrededor del torso de Horo horo, para evitar que se desangrara. Horo Horo le sonrió sutilmente.-

-Has ganado otra vez, cabeza de aguja.-

********************

Ya!! Aquí ha finalizado…está un poco corto, pero porque es sólo el prólogo, ya subiré el próximo capítulo, dependiendo de los reviews que me lleguen^^. Si tengo mas de cinco, subiré enseguida el próximo jiji, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se Despide, Makita.-


	2. ¿Cuidar de Horo?

**"Cuidando de un rival"**

Por Makita-

El chico proveniente de China sólo soportó los insultos, apoyado contra la blanca pared, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Hace muy poco habían llegado al hospital y sus amigos no cesaban de regañarlo por el severo ataque que había realizado contra su amigo.-

-¡Pero como eres tan descuidado! ¡Yo sabía que un día sus peleítas terminarían en algo como esto!-gritó la sacerdotisa.-

Pilika sólo lloraba y Yoh la consolaba.-

-¡Pobre Horo Horo!-

-¡Como puedes ser tan cruel, siempre piensas sólo en ti!

-Mira lo que has ocasionado.- 

-Ahora ni sabemos el estado de Horo Horo.-

-¿y a que hora sale el doctor?

-Ni idea.-

-¿Qué haremos?...me refiero a los gastos…

-¡Len los cubrirá! ¡Si él inició todo esto!

-Si, eso es lo más justo.-

-Hermano…

Pilika levantó su rostro del hombro de Yoh y se dirigió donde Len. Le propinó una feroz cachetada, acompañada de las lágrimas que surcaban su fino rostro. El chino permaneció inmutable, tranquilo como antes, con esa cruel expresión de indiferencia.-

-¿Quedaste conforme?-preguntó ahogadamente.-

No respondió.-

Pilika tomó asiento en una silla, en el hall, donde esperan los familiares de los heridos. En su rostro se notaba la preocupación, la rabia y la impotencia.- Los demás se limitaban a mirar a Len.-

Es verdad todo lo que decían, era una persona que fría, indiferente, insensible. Pero se preocupaba por sus amigos. Trató de contener la opresión que se formaba con fuerza en su corazón, mientras miraba la sala donde atendían al ainu. Basón estaba a su lado, siempre acompañándolo y dándole ánimos. Pero esta vez se habían pasado de la raya. Por una estúpida pelea, de esas que siempre tenían, terminó esto.-

Y él no quería.-

Nunca quiso lastimar tan severamente a Horo Horo.-

Pero lo había hecho.-

Y no había vuelta atrás.-

Si realmente fuera un tipo malo, no estaría allí, no estaría sintiéndose como se sentía.-

El doctor salió sonriente de la sala y se acercó al grupo de muchachos. Todos lo miraron atentos.-

-El joven Horo Horo está en muy buenas condiciones…

-¡Que bueno!-chilló Pilika.-

-Tuvimos que aplicar puntos eso si…quiero que me aclaren una duda.-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Yoh con su cara sonriente.- (como de costumbre)

-¿Qué objeto le causó tal corte?

Callaron. No sabían que responder y guardaron silencio. Anna respondió, sonando convincente.-

-Fue un vidrio… ¿pero que pasará con él ahora?

-Bueno, el joven debe tomar reposo semana y media. Luego le quitaremos los puntos.-

-Ahh bien.-Pilika estaba feliz de que su hermano se encontrara bien.-

-Pero no podrá realizar ejercicios, ni mover el hombro. Deben cuidar ese detalle. La herida podría abrirse.-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y el doctor entró nuevamente a la consulta.-

-¿y ahora quien cuidará de él?

-Len tendrá que cuidarlo.-dijo la sacerdotisa.-Ya que por su culpa Horo está así.-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren que yo lo cuide?

-¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer!-dijo manta, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.-

Len calló, mientras que Yoh ponía un gorrito de enfermera sobre su cabeza, sonriente.-

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu nuevo uniforme de enfermera, ya que serás el que cuidará de Horo Horo durante esta semana.-

-¡Al diablo!-dijo tirando el gorro al suelo.-

-No hay vuelta atrás, Len. Tu te harás cargo de lo que provocaste.-aseveró la itako.-

Le disgustaba la idea, pero prefirió no quejarse ya que Anna podría aplicar una de sus técnicas especiales sobre él. Después de todo no podía ser tan malo…Cuidar a alguien…no debe ser tan difícil.

********************

Instalaron al herido en una de las piezas del segundo piso. Estaba muy cómodo allí, ya que tendría ese espacio para él solo. A pesar de estar convaleciente, el ainu mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría. Su hermana le hacía compañía, mientras le entregaba una pila de comics y revistas para que no se aburriera en el tiempo que estaba en cama.- Afuera de la habitación Anna y Tamao hablaban seriamente con el joven de cabellos violáceos.- 

-La comida es tres veces al día, y posiblemente pida más y tú tendrás que dársela.-dijo la de cabellos rosados.-

-Y todo lo que necesita deberás otorgárselo.-

-Debes vigilarlo durante la noche, por si se presentan complicaciones.-

-Si tiene sed, deberás traerle agua.-

-Deberás acomodarle la almohada.-

-Está bien, ni que fuera un enfermo terminal.- dijo el chino a modo de respuesta.-

-Bueno, ya lo sabes, tú tendrás que vigilarlo, porque todos aquí tenemos varias cosas que hacer y estaremos muy ocupados.-

-Si, si entendí.-

-Por cualquier cosa te culparemos a ti.- amenazó la Itako.-

-Ya.- reclamó hastiado de tantos concejos y advertencias.-

Pilika salió de la habitación e hizo un gesto a Len para que entrara. El joven tragó saliva, no sabía como enfrentar al ainu, no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas, tendría que atragantarse con  su orgullo. Eso era meta difícil para un Tao, pero que más da, era algo que tenía que hacer, si no, pasaría noches sin poder dormir.-

Entró silenciosamente. Sintió como las muchachas se marchaban, al escuchar sus pasos sobre la madera del piso. Se colocó su máscara de frialdad nuevamente.-

-Y… ¿te sientes mejor?-dijo mirando hacia otro lado. No se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos…tan luego.-

-De maravillas.-respondió con una sonrisa.-

Se recostó sobre su futón y acomodó su almohada. Len sólo le miraba actuar, sin decir nada. Un incómodo y aterrador silencio se formó dentro de la habitación, que el ainu parecía ignorar. Para Len fueron horas y horas de silencio sepulcral, aunque fueron sólo unos minutos.-

-No te muevas tan bruscamente, se te puede abrir la herida…

-Ehhhhh ¡estas preocupado por mi!-chilló el de la cinta en la cabeza, señalando victoria.-

-¡Claro que no imbécil! ¡No era por eso!

-¿Porqué mas entonces? Reconoce que te preocupas por mí…

Len se sonrojó unos momentos, ¡por supuesto que se preocupaba! ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si fue él, quien le provocó ese feroz corte. Pero le costaba de sobremanera reconocerlo. Cambió el tema.-

-Ya es hora de cenar…te traeré tu comida.-

-Ohhhhh ¡tu serás mi enfermera personal!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?

-No, pensé que sería Tamao o Pilika…

-Bueno soy yo y no acepto quejas.-

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando a Horo Horo bastante pensativo.-

-De verdad le cuesta mucho ser sincero…

Tomó una de las miles de revistas y comenzó a leerla…se moría de sueño, ya era casi media noche…pero no podía dormir con el estómago vacío. Así que esperó que su "enfermero" llegara rápido con la cena.- 

**************

 En el comedor, todos conversaban animadamente, a pesar de que era muy tarde. A excepción de la sacerdotisa, que permanecía callada, los demás comentaban sobre sus poderes y los entrenamientos.-

Ryu jugaba con unas miguitas de pan y se las lanzaba disimuladamente a Manta, quien sólo lo miró feo por la tonta bromita que le jugaba. Yoh, con su gran sonrisa como siempre, Tamao lo miraba y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo, Pilika  recogía algunas tazas de té y Anna la "ayudaba".-

Len se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el plato que le serviría a Horo, pero ese día, todo parecía salirle mal.-

-Señorito… ¿se siente bien?

-Si, Basón, sólo que ando algo torpe.-

-¿Quiere que lo ayude?

-No.-

-¿De verdad?

-No.-

Len tomó la bandeja entre sus manos y salió de la cocina. Silenciosamente subió las escaleras, para que nadie le lanzara alguna broma o le digiera algo por estar atendiendo a su "rival". 

-¡Menos mal que llegaste!-dijo el ainu tirando lejos su revista cuando vio aparecer a Len por la puerta.- ¡me moría de hambre!

Len le acomodó la bandeja y luego caminó hacia la ventana. Se apoyó en la baranda.-

-¡Que tacaño eres, aleta de tiburón! ¡Esto es muy poco!-se quejó con una sonrisa maliciosa.-

-Tienes que conformarte con eso.-

-No, ve a traerme más.-

-Que no.-

Como parecía que Len no cambiaría de opinión decidió comer lo que había, ya que no estaba mal, sabía delicioso y no tardó en acabarlo todo. Las luces del comedor se apagaron y las del pasillo se encendieron. Sintieron voces, por lo visto todos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.- Entró Pilika.-

-¡hermano! ¿Ya cenaste? ¿Te gustó?

-Si, estaba delicioso.-

-Me alegro, espero que puedas descansar bien.- Dijo mirando de reojo a Len.-

-Claro no te preocupes.-

Entró Yoh y Anna. Yoh cargaba un futón.-

-Espero que te sientas bien, Horo Horo.-dijo secamente la rubia.-

-Si y hemos traído esto.-dijo Yoh depositando el futón en el suelo.-

-¿Para que es?

-Len dormirá contigo en esta habitación…por si necesitas algo durante la noche.- Yoh sonrió con cierta maldad.-

Len, que parecía indiferente saltó completamente enojado por la decisión de su amigo.-

-¡¿Queee?! ¡Yo no voy a dormir en esta habitación!

-Tendrás que hacerlo…debes cuidarlo.-

-¡¡¡¡Ni Amarrado!!!

Pilika ordenó el futón con su respectiva frazada a unos cuantos metros del de su hermano. Colocó un almohadón.- Dirigió sus ojos azules al chino.-

-Fue todo tu culpa, Len…ahora tienes que cuidar de mi hermano y velar por su seguridad.-

Horo Horo reía al ver la cara frustrada de su compañero, al igual que Yoh, que todavía traía en su mano el gorrito de enfermera. Len suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, bastante desganado. Pilika puso las manos atrás de su espalda y le sonrió abiertamente a su hermano.-

-Que pases buenas noches.-

-Tu igual Pilika, Yoh, Anna.-

Asintieron y salieron de la habitación, apagando las luces del pasillo. Horo dirigió su vista hacia Len, quien todavía parecía no creerlo. Corrió su futón lo más lejos posible del ainu.-

-Ni creas que no dormiré por cuidarte…

-Que atento.-

-Ya, y ahora será mejor que te duermas tú.-

-Buenas noches, aleta de tiburón.-

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- replicó furioso.-

Pero el ainu estaba profundamente dormido. El rostro de Len se suavizó y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Ojalá mañana fuera un mejor día.-

¡¡Continuará!!^^

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el segundo cap de mi fic. Me alegró mucho que me llegaran hartos reviews, sinceramente no pensé que esta historia fuera a tener éxito o que le fuera a gustar a alguien jijijiji...por eso me siento feliz, al saber que si ^^

Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un mensajito ¡Gracias gracias! Y como lo prometí, si tenía mas de cinco reviews subiría el capitulo dos enseguida y ¡¡aquí esta!!^^... bueno agradezco principalmente a:

**Tanuki-chan**

**Lady Yaoi**

**Kaori Koneko**

**Naruki**

**Marineneko**

**Ken Ohki**

**Shamanoro**

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ojalá que pasen una feliz navidad, junto a sus familiares y amigos^^...Hagan el arbolito ^^

¡Ah! Y como siempre, si tengo más de cinco reviews, subiré enseguida el tercero...jijiji..Bueno, se despide feliz de la vida, Makita.-


	3. Abusos

**"Cuidando de un rival"**

Por Makita.-

Difícilmente de creer, el ainu despertó primero que Len. Se frotó los ojos para luego mirar a su compañero durmiendo plácidamente, al otro lado de la habitación. Intentó sentarse, pero el hombro lastimado se lo impidió. Era muy temprano, los rayos del sol recién se asomaban por la colina y Horo Horo no hacía nada mejor que mirar el techo. Estaba aburrido, ni siquiera esas historietas que le regaló su hermana lo entretenían.-

Tan tranquilo y lindo se veía durmiendo, respirando pausadamente, inclusive con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se lamentó que estuviera tan lejos, para molestarlo. Pero le extrañó mucho que no se haya despertado antes de él.

Len saltó de su cama, al escuchar un grito de dolor que mandó en ainu. Se levantó perezosamente hacia donde él y se arrodilló a su lado.-

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

-¡Me duele! ¡Me duele!

-¿Qué te duele?-preguntó algo más alarmado.-

-¡La herida! ¿Qué más? ¡Eres tonto aleta de tiburón!

Miraba con detenimiento la expresión de dolor de su amigo. Sinceramente no era muy creíble, pero quien sabe, tal vez era cierto que estaba sufriendo.-

-¿No me estás mintiendo?

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

-Pues…sí…-

-¡Eres un imbécil! Ahhh, ahhh.-seguía quejándose.-

-¡Ya cállate que vas a despertar a todos!- dijo el de cabellos violáceos, a la vez que sus ojos se entrecerraban.-

-¡Haz algo!

Len recordó por unos momentos, que cuando él era muy pequeño y algo le dolía, su hermana le cantaba canciones o le contaba cuentos, para que se olvidara del dolor. Era estúpido, pero si era necesario, le contaría un cuento al ainu, para que dejara de gritar y no alertara a Anna ni a Pilika.-

-Ya, quédate, tranquilo…te voy a contar un cuento ¿ya?-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.-

-¡¿y que tiene eso que ver?!

El ainu por dentro se moría de la risa, por ver el rostro somnoliento y angustiado de Len, ya que no sabía que hacer.- La verdad, es que a él no le dolía absolutamente nada, sólo quería apreciar la reacción de su amigo.-

-Hace mucho tiempo, vivía en el bosque una niñita, un día salió a pasear pero el lobo se la comió y llegó un príncipe que mató al lobo y después se casó con la niñita.-

-Se puede saber… ¿Qué demonios de historia es esa?

-La caperucita roja.-musitó algo enojado por lo que acaba de hacer.-

-¡Bobo! El que mató al lobo fue un cazador, no un príncipe, además no se casó con la caperucita…

-…Ehh… esta es la versión mejorada.-dijo pensando en otra cosa.-

Se moría de sueño, lo único que quería era irse a acostar, descansar y olvidarse por unos momentos de la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero le preocupaba mas el estado de su amigo, que lo miraba  fijamente, como ocultando algo. Se incomodó ante su proximidad y retrocedió un poco. Sin querer se había sonrojado.-

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Se te pasó el dolor?

-No, con ese cuento tan estúpido…cuéntame otro.- sugirió el ainu con expresión traviesa.-

No alcanzó a contestar porque se quedó profundamente dormido, sobre su compañero. Horo no tardó en sujetarlo y traerlo contra sí, preguntándose que le había sucedido. El chino nunca fue tan dormilón, como para dormirse en medio de una plática. Lo abrazó sutilmente, cuando apareció Basón.-

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó confundido.-

-Supongo que fueron esas pastillas.-dijo el espíritu indicando hacia un rincón de la habitación, donde se hallaba el futón de Len.-

-¿Qué pastillas?

-Lo que pasa es que el señorito no podía dormir, y me pidió de favor que le entregara una caja de pastillas, de esas que usa doña Anna.-

-¿Y como cuantas se tomó?

-Como son de niñas, según él, se tomó unas cuantas, pero en realidad no sé…

-¡Baaaaka!-se quejó mirando a su amigo, profundamente dormido entre sus brazos.-

-No hable así del señorito.- dijo Basón.-

Nadie estaba levantado en la casa, a excepción de Yoh que estaba cumpliendo con el entrenamiento que le programó Anna. Por eso, todo estaba tan silencioso y lo único que sus oídos alcanzaban a percibir, era la respiración pasiva de Len. Lo atrajo más contra sí y difícilmente se acomodó para que entraran los dos en ese futón. 

Confundido por lo que sentía en esos momentos, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo desaparecer cualquier pensamiento relativamente "extraño" acerca de su compañero.-

Se enrojeció a mas no poder cuando lo sintió suspirar en su cuello y deslizar su mano sobre su cintura, abrazándolo y murmurando algunas palabras in entendibles. 

Por la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, se relajó y también se quedó dormido, sin antes maldecirlo por provocarle todas esas enredadas y extrañas sensaciones.-

*****************

Finalmente lo despertaron los feroces gritos de Anna, que lo sujetaba de la camisa y lo sacudía violentamente. Abrió los ojos de par en par  y se soltó de sus garras.- Estaba enfadado.-

-¿¡Se puede saber quien te dio permiso para tomar MIS pastillas!?-gritó la Itako.

A su alrededor estaban Ryu, Pilika, Tamao e Yoh, que mostraba su sonrisa de siempre.

-Ah, son sólo unas míseras pastillas.-reclamó enfadado.-

-¡Pues tendrás que pagarme esas míseras pastillas! ¡Que sin ellas no puedo dormir!

-Bien, te las pagaré, deja de hacer escándalo.- miró hacia otro lado orgullosamente, lo que sacó de quicio a la sacerdotisa.-

-¡Que no se vuelva a repetir! ¡Y te advierto que pediré 30 cajas extra!

Se retiró furiosa de la habitación mientras que a todos los presentes les corría una gotita por la nuca.- Pilika fijó su mirada en él.-

-Se supone que cuidabas de mi hermano y él se ha levantado sin que se lo impidieras.-

-¿Que? ¿Se levantó?

-Si, está abajo, desayunando...

-¡Pero cómo! ¡Ese Baka!

-Supuestamente tú le atenderías.- dijo de mala gana Tamao.-

-¡y ni te preocupas por él!-prosiguió Pilika.-

-De ahora en adelante tendrás que estar más atento...-

-Recuerda que no puede moverse...

-y que está convaleciente.-

Len ya harto de que lo sermonaran salió de la habitación, pegando un feroz portazo. Los demás le quedaron viendo y lo siguieron.-

En el comedor, el ainu devoraba alegremente las tazas de arroz y algunos bocados. Aunque le incomodaba la herida al moverse, igual se levantó, ya que se moría de hambre y nadie se molestó en servirle el desayuno en la cama (supuestamente eso debería hacer Len).-

El chino se sentó frente a él y golpeó la mesa con sus puños. El de la cinta en la cabeza no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que sucedió en la habitación. Habían dormido abrazados ^^

-¡Porqué demonios te desapareces así!

-¡De que hablas!-dijo el ainu lanzándole  algunos granos de arroz.-

-¡No ves que estoy a cargo de tu salud!

-¿¡y que me importa!?

-¡Tienes que cooperar!

-Que quieres, si me aburro y tengo hambre.-

-¿¡porqué no me despertaste entonces!?

-¡Si te desperté!... ¿acaso no recuerdas?

-¡No!

Len disminuyó el tono de su voz, al notar que todos escuchaban su discusión. Horo Horo solo comenzó a comer más, hasta que acabó todo lo que estaba en la mesa.-

-Hermano, el doctor dijo que no te podías mover.-

-Si sé, Pilika, pero tenía hambre.-

-Bueno, termina con eso y después vas a recostarte.-

-Pero si ya lo acabó todo.- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.-

-Voy a retirar la mesa...

Tamao y los demás comenzaron a ordenar, antes de que Anna descargara su furia sobre ellos y les ordenara el doble de trabajo. Len acompañó a Horo Horo hasta su habitación y le tiró una revista.-

-Toma, para que no te aburras.-

De mala gana, el ainu comenzó a leerla y rápidamente acabó. Len se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, recargado en su futón, leyendo un comic.-

-Len...-La voz del ainu lo sobresaltó.-

Levantó la cabeza con una ceja alzada.-

-Estas muy lejos...pareciera que estoy solo. ¿Por qué no vienes para acá?

Se extrañó de su petición, pero tomó un almohadón de mala gana y lo tiró al lado del futón de Horo. Se sentó sobre él y siguió con su lectura.-

-Len...

-¿Que?-

-¿Puedes traerme un vaso de jugo? Es que comí mucho arroz y ahora tengo sed.-

Sin titubear salió de la habitación, refunfuñando por tener que hacerle todos los favores a ese "cabeza de hielo". Llegó hasta la cocina, sirvió un vaso de jugo, subió nuevamente, entró en la habitación y se lo entregó. El ainu lo bebió al seco, mientras que Len, nuevamente retomaba su lectura.-

-Len...

-¿Si Hoto?-preguntó con particular interés en lo que el ainu diría.-

-¿Puedes acomodarme la almohada? Es que estoy incómodo.-

Len lo hizo bastante desganado, le acomodó las almohadas para que apoyara mejor su espalda.-

-Len...

-¿que demonios quieres ahora?

-Quiero la revista que estás leyendo tú.-

-¿Porqué esta? ¡Si allá hay muchas más!

-Quiero la tuya...y si no me la prestas llamaré a Anna para que te haga una de sus técnicas especiales.-

Se la tiró, enfadado, y buscó otra que fuera de su interés. Nuevamente lo llamaba.-

-Len...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero más jugo.-

Después de que volvió con el vaso, se sentó esperando que no le pidiera nada más.-

-Len...

-¿Ah?

-¿Puedes traducir esto? Que no se lo que significa, está en Chino-

-Significa, nacimiento precoz, ahora cállate...

Después de un rato.-

-Len...

-¿eh?- él estaba concentrado en lo que leía.-

-¿Puedes leerme este cuento?

Ahora estaba más enfadado que nunca, pero como el cuento era corto, no tardó en leérselo. Era "el gigante egoísta", y por lo visto le agradó a su paciente.-

-Len...

-¡Que demon...

-¿Puedes hacerme un masaje?...es que estoy un poco tenso.-

Suspiró y se instaló tras él, para masajearle los hombros y el cuello- Debía tener especial cuidado, ya que por un leve tirón de su piel, podría abrirse la herida. Su espalda era ancha, su piel suave y su cuello muy deseable. Se sonrojó por pensar "eso" de su amigo, pero debía admitir que el ainu se mantenía en forma. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, para controlar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. No quería hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse mas tarde.-

Horo Horo había cerrado los ojos, ante esa sensación tan placentera que le provocaba las manos del chino sobre su piel. Se sentía bien consigo mismo, después de todo, tenía a Len Tao comiendo de la mano, completamente a su merced. Se rió para sus adentros, ni en un sueño le había sucedido algo semejante.-

-Len....-ahora suspiró su nombre.-

-¿Ah?

-¿Puedes masajearme un poco mas abajo?

Dicho esto, el audaz ainu retiró su camisa, dejando su espalda y su torso completamente desnudo, ante los ojos del Tao. Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo a su compañero, por jugarle esta clase de juegos y maldiciéndose él mismo, por ser incapaz de controlar esa atracción que sentía hacia el ainu.-

Continuará ^^

Bueno, hasta aquí quedó el capítulo tres ¡espero que haya sido de su agrado! ^^ ship, y a las personas que me escribieron, aquí van las respuestas.-

**Marineneko:** Siiiip, ^^ Horo es un abusador jijiji, gracias por tu apoyo y también quiero felicitarte por tu fic " porfavor quedate a mi lado" ¡que lo encontre super lindo!^^, realmente me gustó mucho las dos versiones :P 

**Kaori Koneko**: Gracias gracias, me alegro que el fic sea de tu agrado y que te haya gustado ^^ y bueno, el Yaoi llegará pero se demorará un poco , como un capítulo más, porque igual las cosas no se dan tan rápido jiji ^^, además es para mantener el suspenso :D ...y lo de chilena, sip soy chilenita de corazón jejeje, me descubrieron  ^^

**Lady Yaoi**: Siii ¡el Yaoi es lo que todos quieren! Jejeje, no te preocupes porque muy pronto podrás leer el yaoi, incluso estaba pensando en escribir un poco de lemon, pero no estoy segura^^ nos vemos en el próximo cap.-

**Naruki**: Ahh que bueno que te gustó el cap, dedicado con todo mi cariño para mis lectores , y con respecto al próximo cap , en realidad no sé si podré subirlo tan pronto, porque me iban a sacar el internet, además porque me voy de vacaciones...:(...pero dicen por allí que el que la sigue, la consigue y de más podría hallar un ciber y subirlo desde allí....pero todo depende del lugar donde esté ^^.-

**Tanuki Chan**: Si jiji Horo ya está mucho mejor y Len tendrá que cuidar de él, por el momento va bastante bien ¿no crees? Jejeje solo esperemos que el ainu no abuse de su "bondad"^^

**Kory Asakura**:  Muchas gracias por tu mensaje ^^, espero subir el capítulo cuatro lo mas rápido que pueda^^

**Ken Ohki**: Jijiji  ni idea que es el Shonen-ai ^^ pero lo que sea, se vendrá pronto, creo O_o ¡Thanks!

**Kisuka**: jiji gracias por tus comentarios y que lo siga depende de ustedes, ya que me apoyan bastante si me dejan algún review^^ de verdad, animan mucho^^

Bueno, me despido coordialmente como siempre y **_¡¡ Beban Leche!! ¡es rica y saludable!_^^ jiji, ya me paresco a Len... ¡Adios!**


	4. juegos

**"Cuidando de un Rival"**

Por Makita.-

Sus gritos retumbaban en toda la casa.- Yoh retrocedió al ver la figura de Anna, furiosa, porque el muchacho la había engañado, haciéndola creer que había cumplido con TODO el entrenamiento, cosa que no era nada de cierta. Se había saltado 500 sentadillas y 500 abdominales. Cosa que provocó la ira de la rubia. En castigo, lo obligó a hacer mil quinientos abdominales más.-

En la cocina, Tamao preparaba alegremente toda clase de bocadillos. Le encantaba preparar Sushi, y aunque era muy difícil, lo logró con éxito. Ya está, esta tarde comerían sushi.- Sonrió contenta.-

Ryu no se encontraba en la residencia, Anna lo mandó de compras y Manta llegaría mas tarde, para almorzar.-

La itako no le quitó la vista de encima a su prometido, mientras realizaba los fastidiantes ejercicios. Él no se quejó, era el precio que tenía que pagar por intentar engañar a la sacerdotisa.-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Horo, Len se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, visiblemente enfadado y el ainu sobándose un chichón en la cabeza.-

-Len...

-¡No! ¡No soy un masajista, así que no me insistas más!

-¿Quieres que llame a Anna para que...

-Llámala si quieres. Prefiero eso, a cumplir todos  tus caprichos...

-Eres muy tonto, aleta de tiburón.-

-Miren quien habla, el mas inteligente, tienes el cerebro congelado, jetón.-

Horo comenzó a colocarse su camisa, mientras el chino miraba hacia otro lado. Le molestaba mucho que "abusaran" de su bondad y que lo hicieran sentir como un sirviente más. Siguió serio, con los brazos cruzados, hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz del ainu.-

-Está bien, pero no era para que te enojaras.-

-Siempre tienes que ser abusador.-

-Tú eres el abusador...siempre pasas a llevar a los demás.-

-Bueno, ese no es tu problema...

-Claro que es mi problema, ya que por tu culpa tengo que tomar cama y estar postrado aquí, sin poder moverme.-

El joven de cabellos azules giró su rostro y se cruzó de brazos. No podía negar que le encantaba la idea de estar convaleciente, y que el Tao cuidara de él, pero también tenía su lado oscuro la situación.- Le ardía la herida, no era capaz de girar el brazo o el hombro, le picaba de vez en cuando y era muy molesto para dormir.- Y el chino no lo ayudaba en ese aspecto.-

Len giró la cabeza ligeramente y miró con detenimiento a su amigo. Tenía razón, no se había puesto en su lugar y no sabía lo que se sentía tener una herida de esa magnitud en el cuerpo, una herida que le impidiera hacer lo que le gusta. Se acercó hasta él se sentó en frente.-

Trató de decirle algo, pero le costaba mucho trabajo.-

-Horo, yo....yo....

-¿Que pasa ahora?

-Bueno, yo...

El ainu apreció con claridad las facciones de su compañero. Su rostro se hallaba angustiado, una gota de sudor corría por su frente. No lo miraba a los ojos, los fijaba en el piso de madera. Sus puños estaban apretados, ejerciendo fuerza contra el colchón.-

¿Por qué no podía decirlo? Era tan fácil como un: "disculpa Horo, nunca fue mi intención dañarte de ese modo" o un "Siento mucho lo de la herida, sabes que te quiero mucho, como para hacerte algo así, apropósito".- Pero no. Su boca estaba cerrada, al igual que su garganta. Por un momento pensó que había dejado de respirar y soltó un resoplo de incomodidad.- Tenía que hacerlo, debía disculparse con el ainu...

Se armó de valor para decírselo.-

-Lo que quiero decirte es muy simple, yo...

-¡No digas nada!

El ainu sonrió maliciosamente, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.-

-¿Que?-el semblante de Len estaba muy confundido y angustiado.-

-Basón me lo contó todo.-

-¿Ehh? ¿Que te contó?-dijo con un hilo de voz.-

-Me contó que estabas tan preocupado por mí, que no pudiste conciliar el sueño y por eso sacaste las pastillas de Anna...-dijo señalando victoria.

-¡Queeee! ¡¿Eso dijo?! ¡Basón!

Len estaba todo rojo, buscando a su espíritu para darle una merecida lección. ¿Por qué le había contado eso? ¡Porqué se metía en lo que no le importaba!...y lo peor de todo... ¡¿Porqué abría su gran bocota siempre?!-

Sintió que lo jalaban de la muñeca, evitando que se parara de su puesto. Horo Horo lo acercó a él, bruscamente, obligándolo a que sus frentes se toparan y que quedaran muy cerca uno del otro.-

-Len...yo sé que quieres pedirme disculpas.- explicó en forma traviesa.- Pero si quieres que te perdone, tendrás que hacer muchos méritos...

-Horo Horo.-musitó Len, abriendo de par en par sus ojos felinos.-

-Si, y el primer mérito que te encomendaré es...

Len se estremeció, estaban demasiado cerca, hasta podía sentir el aliento del ainu soplando en su cuello y  su mejilla chocando con la suya. Sus manos estaban atrapadas entre las del shaman de Hielo, por lo tanto le impedía empujarlo. Trató de mantener la compostura, aunque fuera un reto extremadamente difícil, teniéndolo tan  cerca de su persona.-

El ainu en tanto, disfrutaba de la situación. Como le encantaba ponerlo nervioso, arrancarle un suspiro o un sonrojo. Ahora estaba indefenso, ya que sus manos no podía moverlas. Presionaba más y más su cuerpo contra el suyo, oliendo el sutil aroma de su cuerpo y de su ropa, rozando con sus labios el cuello descubierto de él, luchando contra el impulso que le ordenaba que se lanzara sobre él y lo besara para hacerlo suyo. Hace unos momentos se percató que el joven proveniente de China le gustaba y mucho. Su cuerpo bien formado, su actitud rebelde y sus ojos dorados que siempre analizaban todo con especial detención.-

Contuvo ese pasional deseo de besarle el cuello para decirle.-

-¡Quiero que me traigas el almuerzo!

Len aprovechó el momento para separarse de su cuerpo y tratar de disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas.-

-Bien, si eso quieres...

Se levantó bastante agitado y salió de la habitación.- Horo Horo se recostó de espaldas, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.- Pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Y ese sentimiento cada vez avanzaba con más fuerza en su corazón, aunque tratara de olvidarse de él.-

**************

Todos estaban almorzando animadamente, ya que había recibido una visita inesperada: Chocolove. Anna no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, con que ese tipo se quedara en la casa por algunos días, pero ya tenía pensado como hacerle pagar su "Hospitalidad".-

Yoh miró a su amigo bajar por las escaleras silenciosamente y dirigirse a la cocina. Soltó una risita ridícula (N/A: ¡¡pero que lo hacen ver tan tierno *_*) al imaginarse lo que debió suceder arriba.

Chocolove estaba contando sus chistes malos, pero la mirada fría de la sacerdotiza lo obligó a guardar silencio. 

Tamao estaba ordenando algunas cosas en la cocina, cuando apareció Len atrás suyo. Ella, como siempre, se puso muy nerviosa y trenzó las manos sobre su regazo.-

-¿Que te sucede que estás tan rojo?-preguntó al ver el rostro del joven.-

-Nada.-

-¿Tienes fiebre?

-No.-

Miró buscando la porción de comida que les correspondería al ainu y a él, pero la cantidad era diminuta.-

-¿y esto nos guardaste?-gritó al ver lo poco que era.-

-Lo siento...pero llegó otro invitado.-

-Ese Chocolove...siempre llega en el peor momento.-

-Lo siento mucho...

Len tomó la bandeja, pero antes se sirvió un vaso de leche, ya que él no almorzaría. Su porción pensaba dársela al ainu, que de seguro quedaría con hambre. Tamao le sonrió dulcemente, ya que estaba demostrando una faceta generosa que nadie conocía...ni él mismo.-

Cuando se disponía a salir de la cocina, Chocolove apareció y le puso el gorrito de enfermera. Los demás rieron mientras que por la nuca del chino caía una gran gotita de desesperación.-

-¡Y quie' diría, que el chinito ejercería como una enfermerita!-dijo con su particular acento, a la vez que bailaba.-

-¡Tonto! Si tuviera mi lanza...ya sabes lo que te pasaría.-le amenazó.-

Chocolove prefirió ir a sentarse nuevamente con los demás, para evitarse problemas. Anna se levantó de su puesto rápidamente y comenzó a dar órdenes.-

-Ryu y Manta, recojan la mesa, Yoh a limpiar los pasillos, Chocolove los baños y Tamao ordenará la cocina...y Pilika la ayudará...

Fijó su vista en Len y agregó.-

-...Y Len barrerá el patio después que le pase el almuerzo a Horo...y dile a Horo, que apenes se recupere, hará el aseo por un mes entero, por estar flojeando tanto tiempo...

-¡Que injusto!-reclamó Manta.-

-¿Que dices enano cabezón?

-Nada, Anna.-suspiró mirando hacia el suelo.-

-Y yo veré mi Telenovela...que nadie se atreva a molestarme... ¡y cuando vuelva quiero todo ordenado! ¿Oyeron?

-Si, doña Anna.-contestaron todos con cascaditas en sus ojos.-

_Que injusto, debo atender a ese cerebro de hielo y limpiar el patio..._

Todos comenzaron con sus labores sin reclamar ni titubear. Len entró en la habitación de Horo Horo y le pasó la bandeja.-

-Aquí tienes Hoto Hoto...tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que cuidar de ti.- Nos vemos mas tarde.-

-¡Espera! ¡Cabeza de aguja!

-Que quieres ahora.-dijo con una venita en la frente.-

-No te puedes ir así...además quiero que me des de comer.-

-¿¡¡Queeeeeee!!? ¡¡Te volviste Loco acaso!!

-No.- Entiende que no puedo mover el brazo.-

-¡¡usa el otro!!

-¡Es muy incómodo!

-Ni sueñes con que te daré de comer en la boca...-dijo girando el rostro caprichosamente.-

-Pues...considéralo como otro mérito que tendrás a tu favor...-Horo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

Hastiado se dirigió donde él y comenzó a darle comida en la boca. ¡Ni él mismo lo creía! Len Tao dándole de comer a un amigo caprichoso y flojo. El ainu abría la boca como un niño pequeño, esperando su ración. Por poco y  se le muere el muchacho, por meterle tanto arroz en la boca.-

Horo le mostró su mano en señal de "stop" para que lo dejara tragar y prosiguió comiendo.-

Len sonrió, de verdad encontraba gracioso esto, especialmente la cara de felicidad del ainu cuando comía. Disminuyó el ritmo, porque casi se ahogaba y comenzó a darle comida lentamente. Se veía lindo, pensó. Incluso le hizo gracia la cinta que siempre portaba en su frente, su cabello particular, sus ojos negros y brillantes.-

Cuando hubo terminado, Len retiró la bandeja y le quedó mirando fijamente.-

Horo Horo se perdió en la profundidad  de esos ojos felinos, dorados, capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Se le hizo raro que él lo mirara de esa forma tan "insinuadora", incluso pasando a lo sensual.- Sudó frío y evitó caer en el hechizo de su presencia.-

-Ehhh...este...estuvo delicioso, gracias.- dijo sobando su estómago.-

Su corazón que palpitaba a un ritmo normal, sufrió un vuelco desenfrenado, cuando sintió que Len se le acercaba y cruzaba las manos atrás de su cuello. Estaba tan nervioso que no se movió un mísero milímetro. Sólo experimentó la respiración de él cerca de su oído, mientras se aproximaba más a su cuerpo.-

Horo estaba a un segundo de devolverle el abrazo, cuando se percató que él ajustaba el nudo de su cinta para el cabello. La deshizo, la anudó y la apretó, de tal forma que quedara firme sobre su frente. Se separó emitiendo un curioso suspiro y nuevamente miró a los ojos a su descolocado y decepcionado compañero.-

-Se te estaba resbalando.- explicó.-

Tomó la bandeja con los platos, el servicio, los vasos y se retiró de la habitación, dejando todo en penumbra y desvanecimiento. Horo permaneció inmóvil y callado hasta que el chino cerró la puerta.

Entonces se dejó caer sobre el futón, escondiendo su rostro, avergonzado. Len estaba jugando con él, al menos eso le hizo creer.

Lo dejó con el corazón en la boca y una inconsolable angustia, de saber que estuvo tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejano. Sonaba raro quizás, pero un Tao nunca querría a alguien que no fuera él mismo.-

*Continuará*...

Hola!!!! Ajá, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic^^. Estoy muy contenta, en primer lugar por los reviews que me llegaron y porque todavía me queda un día para usar internet!!^^ (supuestamente me lo cortarían hoy día).-Pues ya ven.En el prox capítulo se viene el Yaoi^^  y de ese cap en adelante mas y mas Yaoi^^ para los que esperaban jijiji

En un principio tenía planeado hacer este fic de 6 capítulos, pero se me han ocurrido mas ideas (uuyy mi mente perversa) y creo que saldrán mas de seis, sip sip^^...¡ ahora los reviews!

**Ken Ohki**: Holap!! Gracias por tus ánimos^^ de verdad no sé cuan largos me quedan, yo sólo escribo hasta que creo que es pertinente acabar el cap.^^ pero creo que el que viene está mas largo ¡nos vemos!

**Marineneko**: (Makita asiente con la cabeza) sip, sip Horo es un  abusivo sin remedio :s, pero no tonto :P^^ jiji El tonto es Len, que hace todo lo que él quiere...veamos como sigue esta relacion entre amigos^^

**Kiyu1**: Créeme que yo tb no la desaprovecharía jiji con el sexy Len Tao atendiéndome :P jiji ¡En mis sueños también T_T ...me alegra que sigas la historia y que te haya gustado^^

**Zero Asakura**: gracias, gracias , no tenía idea que Kory tenía un hermano gemelo^^ Ahh me siento muy feliz que les haya gustado (a los dos), prometo subir el capítulo apenas tenga un computador conectado a internet al frente^^.-

**Naruki**: ¡Hola Naruki! Es una verdadera Lata que me corten internet justo ahora, que estoy escribiendo este fic T_T...y a ese Horo Horo ¬¬ Le vamos a dar su merecida lección XD ¡nos vemos!

**Kaori Koneko**: Holaaaaa ¡que bueno que te encante mi fic, snif snif! Y los capítulos los voy escribiendo a medida que subo los otros^^ y me alegra que seas chilena^^..ya que sabes de eso, te contaré que iré para valdivia city, a morirme de frío :s ¡espero sobrevivir!  Gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad me dio muchos ánimos y energías.-

**Tanuki chan**: Uyyy yo creo que Horo no sabe ¬¬ porque si supiera se controlaría, aunque fuera un pokito...aver que se siente que practicamente te chantajeen , poniendo como escudo la excusa de la herida...apuesto que no le va a gustar...y ya se viene el Yaoi^^

**Karin Hitomi Kitzune**: Ohhhhhhh ¡una chica no aficcionada al Yaoi y que lee mi fic! ^^ me siento halagada^^ y mas aún porque la seguirás wow...te prometo subir cuanto antes el proximo capítulo^^ ¡Gracias!

**Lady Yaoi**: hola! Ya, aquí esta. Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado^^ en cuanto al lemon...no estoy segura...ese no es mi fuerte...pero creo que podría conseguir escribir u  lemon desente y no muy "pasado"^^, ¡Yo tomo leche!...aunque soy mas adicta al café jijiji

Bueno, ya terminé de contestar los reviews^^ este cap, dedicadotodos los lectores...¿ves ese botoncito de dice Submit review? ¡haz click en Go! Y el próximo cap estará arriba antes de lo que imaginas^^ ¡Nos vemos!

**_"...Dime que comes y te diré quien eres..."_** ^^(Brillant-Salvarin  Literato Francés)


	5. Arrebatos

**"Cuidando de un rival"**

Por Makita.-

 La llave de agua fría estaba abierta. Las gotas que emergían desde la regadera limpiaban y recorrían su cuerpo, mientras él se jabonaba. Era temprano, así que intentó hacer el menor ruido posible. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la ducha, a pesar de que poco a poco se estaba congelando.-

¿Congelando? ¿Porqué todo lo que pensaba tenía relación  directa con él? ¿Porqué cuando cerraba los ojos, para descansar aparecía su figura sondeando su mente? ¿Por qué cuando escuchaba una voz la confundía con la de él? ¿Y porqué demonios le estaba pasando esto?

Se salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla, la cual posteriormente amarró alrededor de su cintura. Caminó calladamente por el pasillo y entró a su respectivo dormitorio.

Allí estaba él, el joven que tanto lo agobiaba, que aún de noche le impedía conciliar el sueño y cuya voz resonaba en sus oídos como un eco eterno.

Se sentó en su futón, lo suficientemente alejado de él, pero ya no tanto como antes. La había acercado un poco mas hacia el ainu en la noche, para que no se sintiera solo, además era su deber cuidarlo, por si surgía alguna complicación con su herida.

Se aproximó donde estaba dormido y se sentó a su lado. Miró minuciosamente su pecho, como subía y bajaba constantemente, sus manos estiradas a lo largo del colchón, su rostro levemente inclinado, sus ojos pesadamente cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre sus labios, tratando de captar la imperceptible respiración del ainu.-

-Te amo....- lo escuchó murmurar entre sueños.-

Se sobresaltó ¿había dicho te amo? ¿Y a quien se lo había dicho? ¿A él? ¿A la persona con que soñaba? ¿Al dueño de su corazón?-

Con un suspiro se incorporó de su lado y fue hacia su lugar. No vaya a ser que despertara y lo descubriera mirándolo. Sabía que el ainu le gustaba, pero no como le gustaba ahora. Simplemente lo veía con otros ojos, como si todo él fuera otra persona, un amigo no tan niño como antes, ahora era joven y más sensual, más provocativo.

Pero... ¿como decírselo? Si no era capaz de pedirle disculpas, ¿como sería capaz de declararse y mas encima, evitar que no saliera corriendo asustado por la impresión? Claro está, porque no es lo mas normal del mundo que un hombre se enamore de otro hombre, pero que mas da, si existe amor de por medio, todo vale. Pero no sabía como podía reaccionar él y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.-

Pero no se declararía, no por el momento. Quizás mas adelante, cuando se preparara física y psicológicamente para recibir algún golpe o algunos insultos verbales. Además, lo mas probable era que Horo no le correspondiera, ¿quien lo haría?...había que estar loco...-

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a tiritar de frío. Primero que nada, por la ducha helada y porque las mañanas en Japón eran mas o menos  frescas. Se cubrió con la frazada.-

-Señorito...

-¿Que sucede Basón?

-Se va a resfriar.-

-¿Porqué?

-Porque tiene el cabello húmedo y la toalla que tiene alrededor de su cintura también lo está.-

-Creo que tienes razón, Basón, me cambiaré ropa.-

-¿Ve señorito?-dijo muy feliz el espíritu, al ver que su amo le hacía caso.-

**********************

Cuando Horo Horo despertó, se sentó y miró hacia el colchón de su amigo. Se sorprendió de verlo levantado tan temprano y entrenando. Efectivamente, Len estaba de cabeza, equilibrando su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo en un solo dedo.- Quizás cuando tiempo estuvo así, no lo sabía. Pero todo era cuestión de concentración.- 

Las gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo, y por su frente. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y estirado.

Se quedó viéndolo como a quien se le aparece una visión, como si fuera un sueño. Len Tao, sin camiseta, con esos típicos pantalones chinos que llegan hasta los tobillos, con muñequeras protegiendo sus antebrazos y con ese rostro tan concentrado... era algo que prácticamente lo volvía loco. Se deleitó mirando cada uno de sus músculos bien formados, su abdomen firme, sus piernas estiradas, el sudor que corría por su cuello y su cabello tapando sus ojos dorados.-

Maldijo los pantalones, que interrumpían el minucioso análisis que hacía del cuerpo de su compañero. Se mordió el labio inferior, luchando a toda costa para que algo no cambiara en su anatomía. Pero era inevitable, con el objeto de sus deseos tan cerca de él, vulnerable y tan excitante.- Trató de pensar en otra cosa.- Imposible.-Ni siquiera el pensamiento de la comida, desvanecía la imagen que apreciaba.- Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, un par de bofetadas o un pisotón, para despertar de una vez, del encantamiento que le producía la figura del Tao.-

-Oye cabeza de aguja, tengo hambre.-reclamó el ainu aún parcialmente atontado.-

Al escuchar la voz de él, Len cayó de bruces al suelo, bastante enfadado.-

-¡Porqué me desconcentras!

-¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Te esperas!

-¡No puedo!...me ruge la tripa.-dijo mirando su estómago.-

-Recién te despiertas y ya tienes hambre.-

-¡Pues sí!

No tenía caso discutir con él, era un caso perdido. Fue a la cocina y le sirvió un gran vaso de leche, cosa que el ainu rechazó rotundamente.-

-¡No! ¡Yo quería arroz!

-Sólo hay leche...Tamao aún no despierta para preparar el desayuno.-

Dejó la leche de lado, prefería esperar a que Tamao sirviera un desayuno decente. Len se tomó la leche de un sorbo y justo entró Anna a la habitación.-

-¿Como te sientes?-preguntó al de pelo azul, nada amigable.-

-Un poco mejor.-contestó.-

-Bien.-dirigió su vista a Len.- Tú limpiarás el patio, ya que ayer lo hiciste pésimo.-

-¿Que otra vez?-se quejó el chino.-

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Este...no

Anna salió de la habitación y a los dos le corrió una gotita por la nuca. El Tao miró severamente al ainu.-

-Tú te quedarás acá, no te muevas.-

-Ya.-dijo de mala gana.-

Len salió de la habitación y Horo se quedó haciendo nada. Se aburría mucho cuando Len no estaba, ya que no tenía a quien molestar. Tomó una de las revistas y comenzó a leerla. Juró que en leerla se había demorado un par de horas, pero sólo pasaron veinte minutos.-

Se levantó. La herida no le dolía, es más, podía mover el brazo en forma normal. Sólo estaba fingiendo para que Anna no lo obligara a hacer el aseo en la casa y para que Len cuidara de él....eran como unas vacaciones, si, unas merecidas vacaciones.

Pero de todas formas debía tomar reposo, por indicación médica. 

Se asomó por la ventana y se paró en la baranda. Desde allí saltó al techo, silenciosamente para no despertar sospechas. Necesitaba un "stop" para pensar en muchas cosas, la mayoría relacionada con Len Tao.-

***********************

-Annita, ya estoy cansado...-se quejó Yoh mientras hacía lagartijas y la Itako estaba sentada en su espalda.-

-¿Que esperas? Todavía te quedan mil doscientas lagartijas más...

-No puedo estás muy pesada.-

Ella le pegó con una revista en la cabeza, dejándolo medio anonadado.-

-¡Sigue!

-Doña Anna...-interrumpió Ryu.-

-¿Que sucede ahora?

-Tamao no se ha despertado... ¿quiere que yo prepare el desayuno?

-Está bien, Ryu y deja a Tamao dormir...me comentó que estaba con un severo dolor de cabeza...

-¡Bien!-dijo Ryu saltando y dirigiéndose a la cocina.-

-Annita...

-¡Silencio Yoh! ¡Tienes que ser más fuerte! ¡Sigue!

El joven hizo lo que su prometida le dictaba sin quejarse. Chocolove estaba limpiando los muebles, Len barriendo el patio, Ryo preparando el desayuno y Pilika poniendo la mesa.

Levantó la vista y se sorprendió que Len no estuviera cuidando de su hermano. Cruzó la sala y salió al patio. Se acercó a él y le dirigió la palabra tranquilamente.-

-Len...

-¿ah?

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Está en su habitación.-dijo barriendo un grupito de hojas secas.-

-¿y porque no estas cuidando de él?

-Anna me mandó a hacer esto.-

-Bien, entonces yo le llevaré el desayuno.-

-Como quieras.-

Pilika entró a la casa nuevamente y Len secó el sudor de su frente con la muñequera. Miró a la ventana del dormitorio del ainu, y parecían no haber novedades...de seguro estaba durmiendo plácidamente, como siempre.-

Pero no era así. El ainu miraba el cielo despejado, con la mente en blanco. De pronto a su lado apareció Koloro, que estaba preocupado por su amo.

-No te preocupes no pasa na...

De pronto un grito lo asustó. Era su hermana Pilika. ¿Le había sucedido algo malo? ¿Por qué gritaba de esa forma?

Mientras, Pilika bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, gritando. Los que estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando la quedaron mirando con un signo de interrogación gigante sobre la cabeza.-

-¿Que pasa Pilika?-preguntó siempre seria Anna.-

-¡Mi hermano despareció! ¡No está!

Todos giraron la cabeza bruscamente hacia donde estaba Len. Lo miraban con cara de querer asesinarlo.-

-¿Que?-preguntó sarcásticamente.-

-¡Ve a buscarlo bobo!-gritó Ryu.-

-¡ANDA AHORA!-le gritó Pilika en el oído.-

-Bien, ya voy.-

Len entró a la casa, los presentes lo seguían con la vista hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.- Pilika quiso ir tras él, pero Yoh la tomó del brazo. Ella lo miró interrogante.-

-No Pilika. Esto es entre los dos...será mejor que nos quedemos al margen.-

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque no comprendía las palabras de Yoh. Él le enseñó su peculiar sonrisa y ella se calmó. Si Yoh lo decía, era porque algo de cierto tenía.-

*******************

Len  ingresó en la habitación. El ainu no estaba, su cama estaba vacía. El chino no lo creía. ¿Cómo? ¿Se escapó de la casa sin desayunar antes? Todo esto era muy extraño, él jamás se iría sin desayunar.

Le dio mucha rabia que saliera así, sin avisarle a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Tal vez lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarlo. Pero en cuanto apareciera le daría una merecida lección, porque con Len Tao no se juega.

Buscó en el armario, se asomó por la ventana y ni rastro del shamán de hielo. ¿A donde habría partido?

-Nah, si le dije que se quedara aquí.-refunfuñó.-

Horo Horo entró en la habitación, preocupado por su hermana. Miró a Len de espaldas a él y le preguntó.-

-¿Donde esta Pilika?

-¿Pilika?-dijo mirándolo con rencor.- ¡Pilika está de lo mejor abajo, desayunando!

-¿Pero porqué gritó?

-Porque subió y no te vio... ¿ahora me puedes explicar a donde te habías metido?- el Tao estaba extremadamente serio y se aproximaba seguro hasta el ainu.-

-Quería salir de este dormitorio es todo.-

-¿No ves que preocupas a medio mundo?

Len levantó su mano para pegarle, pero el ainu lo detuvo certeramente. Len se sorprendió de la fuerza física de su compañero, había logrado neutralizarlo e inmovilizarlo.-

Estaban frente a frente, forcejeando. El ainu tomó al chino por las muñecas y le impedía moverse o retirarse. Ponía todas sus fuerzas en ese enfrentamiento, porque si se descuidaba, el Tao nuevamente podría lastimarlo.-

Al notar que sus fuerzas estaban equilibradas, Len trató de zafarse, cosa que no logró. Horo no lo soltaba y cada vez ejercía más presión contra él.

El ambiente se volvió muy denso, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía como contraatacar al otro y debilitarlo. Lentamente el Tao fue perdiendo fuerza, se estaba agotando, extenuando ante la resistencia que oponía Horo Horo.-

-Basta...-musitó.-Pero el de cabellos azules no lo soltó.-

-Jajaja, te estoy ganando...

-Cállate...

Pero Len no podía derribarlo. Sus brazos flaquearon y el ainu cayó sobre él, sin soltar sus manos.-

-Desde ahora en adelante me tendrás que pedir permiso...en caso de que quieras levantarte o hacer cualquier cosa...-dijo insinuantemente el chino.-

-¿Pedirte permiso a ti? 

-Si...

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Finalmente resultó que soy más fuerte que tú.-

Horo Horo aprovechó su estatura y su peso para encerrar más al Tao. Sintió como él cedió ante su vigor y aflojaba los brazos. Ahora se encontraba sobre él, aplastándolo con su cuerpo para que no usara sus piernas y lo golpeara.-

-¿quieres que te pida permiso?

-Tonto...levántate...tu herida...

-Quieres que te diga... ¿Len puedo salir? ¿Len puedo levantarme? ¿Len, puedo beber algo? ¡Estas loco!- el ainu cada vez cambiaba su rostro gracioso a uno mas serio, que asustó al Tao.

-Que te pasa....estás hablando incoherencias, Hoto...

-Lo sabes...cuando estoy cerca tuyo no tengo nada claro...

Len iba a responderle algo, cuando sintió los labios ardientes del ainu sobre los suyos. Se sometió a su deseo, devolviéndole el beso. Su boca presionaba salvajemente contra la suya, obligándolo a abrir más los labios y permitiéndole al ainu explorar más en esa boca tan deliciosa, que ya sabía a suya.

Se estaban devorando mutuamente, hasta que Horo atinó a soltar las manos de su amigo, que mantenía aprisionadas con abundante pasión. Len  rompió el beso y le propinó una brutal y despiadada bofetada.-

-¡Imbécil!

Se levantó para largarse del lugar, pero Horo Horo le impidió el paso.-

-¿Juegas conmigo pequeño?

-¡Déjame pasar!-advirtió con voz ruda.-

El ainu lo atrapó en un brazo inquebrantable, que le impedía movilidad al chino. Lo empujó contra el futón.-

-Yo mando aquí ¿quedó claro?

Len abrió los ojos de par en par. Horo se había sublevado, ya no era el mismo, era más salvaje, más lujurioso, más atractivo, más rudo y más terco. Eso le agradaba de cierta forma y se dejó llevar por el impulso que dirigía al ainu, sin antes acariciar su rostro, aún rojo por la cachetada que le había obsequiado, prueba de lo mucho que lo quería.

Continuará....

Jajajaja, hasta aquí dejo el quinto capítulo de mi fic^^. Quiero, antes de nada, agradecer a mi tío Christian, ya que él me prestó su computador para que yo pudiera actualizar^^ ¡ me siento muy feliz! ¡gracias tiíto! (se escuchan ovaciones)...y en segundo lugar, a los reviews que también me suben los ánimos^^, lo suficiente para seguir escribiendo. Bueno, aquí estan las contestaciones y agradecimientos:

**Kaori Koneko**: Holaaaaa!!!! Jiji, aquí está el cap cinco...ojalá que te halla gustado (es un regalito de navidad adelantado)...jum...seguí tus recomendaciones y empaqué bastante ropa de invierno^^ aunque una amiga que vive allí me contó que el clima había mejorado :) (para mi suerte) muchas gracias por tus ánimos, la verdad siempre me pone feliz recibir un review tuyo^^ jijiji...

**Karin Hitomi Kitzune**: gracias gracias amigisss^^ jijiji me alegro que te guste este género, en realidad es muy bueno y cada vez se hace mas popular^^ ¡ y yo tb adoro a Horito! ¿lo has visto sin la cinta en la cabeza? ¡se ve genial º¬º! Con o sin ella se ve bien igual jiji y Len no se queda atrás, obviamente^^ (tengo un dilema, no se cual de los dos es mi favorito)..bueno, te dejo y me pone demasiado feliz que gracias a mi manera de escribir te haya gustado el Yaoi T_T ¡Nadie me había dicho algo como eso! ¡thanks! ^^

**Naruki**: Ahhhhh yo también me puse a saltar así, primero cuando revivieron a Len y segundo cuando Yoh derrotó a Hao^^ y por poco me mandan a un manicomio ^^U..y sip, ya me cortaron internet ;-;...pero gracias a mi queridísimo tío pude subir el cap^^, espero que lo hayas disfrutado^^

**Tanuki Chan**: jajajaja, bueno chikilla^^, aquí hay más Yaoi...y el próximo viene con más y más para satisfacer a mis lectores^^ ¡nos vemos!

**Koru Asakura**: Hola kory!!! Bueno aquí está la actualización, ojalá la hayas disfrutado junto con tu hermano Zero^^ jiji ¡gracias por tu review!^^ ...muy pronto se vendrá más Yaoi^^

**Mandy**: Hola Mandy!!!^^ jiji tu siempre apoyándome, no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco...¡Gracias por leer mis historias!...mmmhhh...pero pensé que no te gustaba el Yaoi ¬¬, el otro día me lo comentaste...¡vaya cambio! Jijiji^^

**Marineneko:** ¡Holaaa! Siii abusan del pobre Len por todos lados^^ ...pero el chico es paciente...yo los mandaría a volar :) ¡ gracias por tus ánimos! ...¡esto se pondrá mejor!

**Ale**: Jajajaja...para que veas como soy de mala^^... lo dejé en suspenso, pero ya está, se besaron por fin...¿pero que sucederá después? Len es un poco mañoso no creo que se lo deje tan fácil al ainu...muchas gracias por escribirme...-

Yap, hasta aquí los reviews, como siempre, los capítulos dedicados a todos aquellos que leen este fic ^^ y a todas las personitas que siempre se molestan en dejarme un mensajito subidor de ánimos^^

Nos vemos pronto, en el capítulo numero seis^^...¡ Que pasen una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!^^ junto a sus familiares y amigos :) y que reciban hartos regalitos del viejito pascuero ^^

No se olviden de las tradiciones para el año nuevo, las lentejas , las 12  uvas, ropa interior amarilla (para conseguir novio), las maletas (para viajar), el anillo de oro dentro de la copa de Champaña ^^ etc etc...

Ya, ahora si me despido

Adiosín^^

**_"...Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección_**..." (de Saint-Exupery, Antoine)


	6. Primeras Complicaciones

**"Cuidando de un rival"**

Por Makita.-

Definitivamente obligar a Len Tao, a hacer cualquier cosa, fuese lo que fuese, era poner en riesgo su vida. Mejor no meterse con el, si valoraba en algo su existencia. Ahora se encontraba quejando sobre el futon, que su herida aquí, que su herida allá. El Tao solo lo miraba con una cuota mínima de culpabilidad y con una gran cuota de desinterés.-

-¡Como puedes ser tan tonto! ¿se te olvido que estoy enfermo?

-¿ y a ti se te olvido que me robaste un beso?

Horo Horo se sonrojo y giro la cabeza, para escapar de la mirada analizadora de Len. 

-Pero igual no tenias porque golpearme tan fuerte... 

-¿no tenia porque?...además tu empezaste esto, con tus acosos.-

-Ah, y me vas a negar que no te gusto, si me respondiste...

Se cruzo de brazos y no dijo nada. El ainu se sobaba el brazo lastimado, para calmar un poco el dolor, que de repente se había acentuado. Supuso que era por el forcejeo que sostuvo con Len hace unos momentos.

-¿y ahora que te sucede?.-pregunto mirándolo de reojo.-

-Me abriste la herida, jetón.-

-¡¡¿qué?!! ¿¿yo??

-Si, tu.-

-No me culpes a mi, todo fue exclusiva responsabilidad tuya.-

-Tu me golpeaste.-

-Porque tu me besaste.-

Otra vez volviendo al mismo punto. El ainu bajo la mirada, avergonzado. Nunca debió dejarse llevar por esos impulsos indecorosos y menos si su objetivo era Len (el muchacho era algo difícil). Nada fue acertado y ahora Len estaba interpretando el hecho de la manera equivocada. ¿empeoraría las cosas si le diera una explicación? ¿o era mejor dejarlo todo tal cual estaba?...Es comprensible que no haya entendido el porque del beso, ya que nunca se le había insinuado ni dado una pista de sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, olvídate de ese detalle...

Len volteo para verlo.

-deberías preocuparte por el estado de mi herida, eres mi enfermero ¿no?

-Oye. No te tomes esto enserio, no se nada de medicina.-

-Entonces haz algo, porque esto duele.-

¿¡Porque demonios siempre terminaba haciendo lo que el ainu le pedía!? ¿por qué no podía negarse, irse y dejarlo solo? ¿tanto le pesaba en su conciencia el error que cometió? Busco en el ropero de la habitación un gel para los dolores musculares (que el usaba frecuentemente) y una pastilla.-

-Toma, ponte esto en el hombro y trágate esta pastilla.-

-¿qué hace?

-Es un analgésico, no preguntes tanto y solo hazlo.-

-primero que nada, tu tendrás que ponerme el gel en el hombro, ya que por algo estas a mi cuidado y segundo, si quieres que me trague esta pastilla, deberás ir por un vaso de agua.

Ahora si que le hirvió la sangre, de impotencia. Pero callo. Esperaba con ansias el día en que se recuperara y darle su merecido, por todos los abusos que había cometido con el, en el ultimo tiempo.¿ hasta cuando?. Se sentó frente a el y puso con brusquedad el gel en su hombro y masajeo su piel para aplicar un poco de calor en la zona supuestamente "afectada".

-¿se te paso el dolor?

-No...es mas arriba...

Deposito un poco mas de gel en su mano para seguir con su labor. Se sonrojo hasta el asombro cuando sintió que Horo Horo apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, pero intento no desconcentrarse. Continuo los movimientos en formas circulares, cada vez mas delicadamente, ya que a ratos, su paciente se quejaba. Se sentía bien tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su mano puesta con firmeza sobre su espalda, su respiración en su cuello, su mejilla rozando su hombro...cerro los ojos con fuerza, para olvidar esas sensaciones y sacar esos pensamientos de su cabecita.-

El ainu tenia claras las sensaciones que provocaba en su compañero. Era fácil darse cuenta, por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la tensión de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de el. Pero hacerlo confesar era un asunto mas complicado, porque Len era muy orgulloso como para aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de que esos "verdaderos sentimientos" estaban dirigidos a el, pero los indicios antes mencionados le daban las esperanzas que si.

-Len...

-¿ah?

-¿me vas a decir la verdad?

-¿de que?

-Dime si...te gusto el beso...-Horo se sonrojo y escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Len.-

No contesto.-

-¿por qué te quedas callado?

Silencio.

Detuvo el movimiento en su hombro y esparció el gel un poco mas. Para variar, Horo Horo lo pillaba desprevenido y para variar, el no sabia como reaccionar, ni que decir. Difícil situación. Por una parte, quería decirle que si, porque era la verdad, le había gustado, pero por otra parte no tenia del todo claro que sentía exactamente por su "paciente", tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados y no descifraba con precisión si la atracción que sentía hacia el ainu era por amor o por simple admiración.-

-Len, necesito saberlo.-insistió.-

Nada.-

Saco su cabeza del hombro de Len y se puso frente, para mirarlo a los ojos. El miraba hacia otra parte, para ser exactos, al tubo del gel, que aun sostenía. Horo subió la mano que tenia puesta en la espalda de Len, acariciando su piel sobre la camiseta, que sin querer iba subiendo junto con su mano. Llego hasta su nuca, que tomo con seguridad y la presiono hacia el, para que sus labios se juntasen.

Se besaron una vez mas. Abrieron mas sus labios para profundizar el beso y hacerlo mas intimo y apasionado. Horo guió sus manos hasta las mejillas sonrojadas de Len, para acercarlo mas a su persona y sentir mas intensamente todo lo que un beso implica. El Tao no opuso mucha resistencia, excepto en un principio, pero después se dejo llevar por el poder cautivante de su compañero.

Cuando acabaron, se separaron con suavidad, pero Horo Horo hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Golpeo a Len en la cabeza, tal como el mismo lo había echo hace un rato atrás.-

Len abrió de par en par los ojos asombrado y se sobo la cabeza. Estaba muy disgustado por el extraño comportamiento del ainu.-

-¿qué te pasa ahora?.-pregunto con rabia.-

-Es en venganza de la cachetada.-mostró una gran sonrisa y humedeció sus labios.-

-¿venganza?

-Si, ¿acaso crees que soy de goma? ¡claro que me dolió tu caricia!

Enfurecido, Len vació el contenido del tubo en su mano y esparció el gel en toda la cara del ainu. Este se quedo quieto y quito la mayoría del espeso producto de sus ojos y de su boca. Miro sorprendido al Tao.-

-Idiota, esto es la guerra.-musito antes de salir de la recamara.-

-Si eso quieres.-no se demoro en responder.-

Len cerro la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y Horo no demoro en golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. Esto de las relaciones humanas es siempre tan complicado. La verdad, es que ellos dos eran muy complicados. En primer lugar, Len es muy cambiante en su estado de animo, a veces es cariñoso y a veces puede ser el demonio en persona. Y el, el mismo, ¿acaso no podía evitar lanzar una de sus bromas? ¿no podía vivir sin molestarlo, siquiera una vez? ¿tenían que estar siempre peleando y discutiendo? Se habían besado...¡besado! ¡Porque demonios tenia que arruinarlo todo!!

Pero definitivamente esto no se quedaría así, no señor...miro la pastilla que estaba a un costado de su pierna.-

************************************

El chino caminaba enfurecido por el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras y no vio a nadie. Afuera estaba Yoh y Anna entrenando. La sacerdotisa lo obligaba a subir a  bajar mil veces unas enormes pesas.- Ella dirigió su mirada amenazadora sobre él.-

-¿Que haces aquí? Tendrías que estar con Horo.-

-Quería descansar de él un rato...

-¿y quien está con él ahora?

-Pilika, supongo...

-Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no entrenas con Yoh?

Yoh soltó las pesas y quedó mirando a su prometida.-

-¿Que? Noo...Annita...

-Nada...entrenarás con Len.-

-Por mi no hay problema.- dijo el chino tomando su lanza.-

Al fin podría desquitarse con alguien, aunque su mente divagaba muy lejos de allí.- Yoh sonrió como de costumbre y tomó su espada. Se pudo ver Amidamaru tomando forma atrás de él y posesionándose de su arma. Len hizo exactamente lo mismo.-

Anna miraba expectante a su futuro esposo y le desesperaba que él fuera tan relajado para todo. ¿Acaso nunca se preocupaba por nada? Y precisamente ahora se le veía tranquilo, como de costumbre.-

Cuando su posesión estuvo al cien porciento, Len atacó a su oponente, quien sólo evitaba sus golpes o los bloqueaba.- Él se extrañó de eso, quizás el Asakura planeaba algo, un plan estratégico...y por eso no debía bajar la guardia.-

Retrocedió un poco y fijó sus ojos en los de Yoh. Tenía esa cara de despreocupación, pero se sorprendió al ver que él soltaba su arma y anulaba su posesión de objetos. Anna, quien presenciaba también se alarmó ¿acaso Yoh estaba enfermo?

-¿¡Que sucede Yoh!?-le gritó Anna.-

-Vamos, ponte en guardia.- sugirió el Tao

-No puedo.- Yoh rió como de costumbre mientras caminaba hacia su contrincante.

Len permaneció quieto hasta que lo tuvo al frente. Iba a decir algo, pero el castaño lo interrumpió.-

-No puedo pelear contigo...no estás concentrado en esto...

-¿Que sabes tu?

-Lo noto, porque tus movimientos son mas lentos que de costumbre...

Lo tomó del brazo, para que ambos entraran en la casa. Pero Anna les gritó. Yoh puso cara de angustia, y unas cascaditas corrían desde sus ojos. Volteó lentamente.-

-Yoh Asakura...tú tienes que seguir con tu entrenamiento.-

Len entró bastante desganado y se tiró en un sillón. ¿Que hora era? El reloj indicaba las 16:30...se había quedado sin almorzar por la culpa de ese ainu y por sus estúpidas bromas.- Se sorprendió que sobre la mesa hubiera un vaso de leche. Se acercó y lo bebió confiadamente. Se relajó, porque en la casa invadía un silencio armónico, no sentía los gritos de Anna, las quejas de Yoh, las peleas de Ryu y Manta...Cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.-

Después de un largo rato, sintió que alguien lo tomaba en brazos. Lo sujetaban de la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas. Abrió los ojos, pero no vio absolutamente nada. Su vista estaba nublada y a pesar de que esa persona estaba lo suficientemente cerca, no distinguió quien era. Trató de defenderse, pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas le respondían. Tenía el cuerpo totalmente dormido. Por segunda vez, sus ojos se cerraron.-

**Continuara...**

UFFF después de tanto tiempo, al fin logre actualizar  ^^ ¡¡¡ echo tanto de menos tener conexión a Internet!!  Pero estar en Valdivia es divertido...ahora mismo me encuentro en un ciber café y estoy con poco tiempo, por lo tanto no podré responder los reviews que me llegaron del capitulo 5...T_T ¡prometo responderlos en otra ocasión! ^^

Jijiji pero Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!! A mis lectores de siempre les dedico este capi ^^  espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bueno, los dejo con algunas interrogantes ¿qué le paso a Len? ¿quién es la misteriosa persona? ¿se reanudara su relación? ¡tarea para la casa! ^^

Saludos especiales desde Valdivia a: Naruki, Kaori Koneko, a Marineneko (la catgirl jiji), a Kory Asakura, a Karin hitomi^^, Tanuki-chan, Lady Yaoi,Ken Ohki, Ale, Mandy, Sango Asakura, Shaman Ryoko...y todos los que me han escrito, que no recuerdo...¡Gracias! y a Meli-chan (o mas conocida como Kaoru Kinomoto) tengo el 1% avanzado en el ultimo cap de la historia de nuestras vidas...jiji  contrate a Hao como mi guardaespaldas personal :P

Espero subir lo antes posible el cap numero siete, recuerden el requisito, al menos cinco reviews, asi que, al que esta leyendo esto click en Submit review y  ¡GO! Sus mensajes siempre hacen feliz a esta autora jijijijijji.... ^^

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡¡¡ no se lo pierdan!!!

Adiosinnnn (estilo Arale de Dr, Slump ^^)

**_"Solo se...que nada se"_** (Sócrates) (mi frase favorita ^^)


	7. Locuras

**"Cuidando de un Rival"**

Por Makita.-

Miró hacia arriba. Sólo sombras. Miró su vestimenta: se encontraba descalzo, y sólo unos pantalones cubrían su cuerpo sudado. Hacía calor, estaba en medio de un bosque de clima tropical, húmedo y caluroso. Lo supo por el contacto de sus pies con la tierra blanda y las hojas que crecían a ras de suelo.

Volteó, pensando que alguien lo seguía y corrió asustado por ese bosque de bambú. Las hojas golpeaban en su pecho, y su respiración se agitaba más y más a cada paso. Corrió y corrió sin detenerse, siquiera para mirar atrás. Sabía que su vida estaba en peligro.

El suelo comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas blando, tanto que sus pies se hundían, como en un pantano. Las piernas le pesaban, el calor abrumaba su cabeza y a sus pulmones les faltaba oxígeno.-

Agotado, cayó al suelo, apretando entre sus manos las finas hojas de las plantas. Sintió como algo corría por debajo de su pantalón, subiendo hacia él. Su piel escamosa era helada, áspera y su lengua delgada y siseante rozaba su pierna. Luego siguió subiendo en movimientos ondulantes hasta llegar a sus caderas estrechas, y luego a su Abdomen.

En ese momento reaccionó y tomó a la culebra del cuello, para que no lo mordiera y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas para matarla.-

Sintió un feroz grito.-

Pero no era de la culebra.-

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que sus manos no apretaban a una culebra, más bien era el brazo de una persona. Pero como sus ojos aún veían nublado y se sentía mareado, no fue capaz de reconocer a esa persona.

Sólo percibió que estaba acostado junto a él, muy cerca y que lo sujetaba en un abrazo. Trató se separarse, sin saber quien era, pero se lo impidió, apretándolo contra su torso. Por todos los medios intentó identificar a esa persona. Buscó su olor, pero no era nadie conocido, por el tacto supo que era un hombre ya que poseía sólidos músculos en los brazos y espalda.

¿Quien era? ¿Y porqué no lograba descubrirla? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareado? ¿Y tan débil?

-¿Horo?-preguntó con la voz temblando.-

No recibió respuesta, mas bien unas caricias alocadas sobre su cuello y sobre su rostro, unos labios besando su mentón y unas manos heladas recorriendo su espalda.

Lo empujó con las piernas, logrando quebrar el fatal abrazo y retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra una pared. Allí se quedó, quieto, inmóvil, expectante a lo que ocurriría después. Escuchó como esa persona tiraba una frazada lejos y se acercaba gateando hasta él, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

Entonces lo supo: Era el ainu.-

-Sé que eres tú, ¿porqué no me hablas cobarde?-dijo tratando de parecer seguro.-

Todo lo veía negro, con sombras grises, lo más probable es que fuera de noche. Una tenue luz azulina impactaba sobre la silueta del ainu, permitiéndole al chino, distinguirlo un poco más. Su cabello levantado, la cinta en la cabeza, su respiración.-

Las manos de él se apoyaron contra la pared y se acercó más a su rostro.-Habló:

-Oye. ¿Estás bien?

Horo trato de acariciar su cabello violáceo, pero Len lo aparto de el bruscamente.-Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en su rostro. De repente sentía que no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo, sus acciones.-

-Jajaja...es como si no fuera yo... ¿soy yo?-musito, controlando la euforia.-

Se levanto velozmente y se paro en el centro de la habitación, riendo como desquiciado. Allí se le ilumino la ampolleta al chico del norte. Todavía estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas. Lo siguió  para taparle la boca, ya que no cesaba de emitir carcajadas.-

-¡Cállate! ¡Es medianoche! ¡Despertaras a todos!-le regaño, intentando en vano calmarlo.-

-¡¿Que te pasa!? ¡¡LA NOCHE ES JOVEN!!

Horo Horo no sabía que demonios le había dado, solo tomo el relajante muscular y un frasco con líquido transparente de la habitación de Fausto. (Supuso que era alguna especie de somnífero). Nunca se imagino que Len reaccionaria de semejante manera, como si fuera un maniático. Claro. Exceso de éxtasis.-

-¡¡¡ ¿donde estamos?!!! ¿¿En una cámara de gravedad??-pregunto, calmándose repentinamente.-

-¿que?-

-Yupi...¡¡¡no hay nada mejor que volaaaar!!!

Len saltaba en la habitación con los brazos abiertos. Horo supuso que todo se le movía, incluido el suelo y por eso pensaba que estaba dentro de una cámara de gravedad. Con esfuerzo aguanto una carcajada, ver al serio Len Tao saltando y gritando como un loco era algo más que raro. Solo rogaba que nadie despertase, algo casi imposible con el escándalo que protagonizaba el joven Tao. Miro embobado como a cada salto, la cinta que sujetaba los pantalones de Len, se aflojaba amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, junto con la propia prenda negra. Tragó duro, expectante ante lo que sucedería. El muchacho avanzo hacia él y la cinta blanca cayo al suelo. Se colgó de su cuello y el ainu no demoro en sujetarle los pantalones, para que no quedara semi desnudo. Sus ojos se desviaron y alcanzo a ver el borde de la ropa interior. En un acto travieso los abrió un poco más, pero no alcanzó a ver lo que quería, porque Len puso la palma de su mano sobre su rostro.

-¡oye! ¿Que demonios te pasa?

Len se encogió de hombros. Todavía tenía puestas las manos sobre sus caderas, sosteniendo esos famosos pantalones. Claro, su conciencia perversa le sugería que aprovechara la situación, pero por otro lado Len estaba drogado, por consecuencia no estaba completamente conciente de los actos que realizaba. Lo abrazo con fuerza, evitando que escapara hacia otro lugar de la sala. 

-Eres lindo.-dijo aun con la respiración agitada.-

-¿eso crees?

-Claro...pero... ¿tu o el otro?

-¿cual otro?-pregunto indignado.-

-Ese que esta al lado tuyo...

¿Que? ¿Visión doble? Síntoma muy común cuando se esta bajo los efectos de la droga. Horo Horo rió un momento, sin separar su cuerpo de él.-Len acaricio los brazos desnudos del ainu (traía puesta una camiseta blanca sin mangas), que lo mantenían prisionero.-

-No, yo soy el único.-exclamó con entusiasmo.-

-Ahhh, bueno, yo no sé nada, no sé quien soy, ni porque estoy en medio de un bosque tropical...

Se arrepentía de haberle dado tanta dosis de esa droga. Ahora Len jamás se lo perdonaría. Lo presionó desde la cintura y quiso darle un beso, pero lo único que recibió a cambio, fue una bofetada un tanto sonora.-

-¡Idiota!- le insultó el ainu, empujándolo con rudeza contra el suelo.-

-Lo siento...pero tenías una luciérnaga...donde miro siempre hay una... ¿porque?

-Porque estas drogado, jetón.- explicó sobando su mejilla.-

Len se levantó del suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer nuevamente.-

-Si...creo que tienes razón...

El ainu se sentó molesto sobre su futón, ignorando al joven Tao. ¿Porque demonios siempre él salía lastimado? Esperó con paciencia que Len gastara toda esa energía acumulada. Ahora se hallaba saltando alegremente sobre un montón de cojines en un rincón. Horo notó que su rostro estaba rojo de hacer tanto ejercicio, su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor y su respiración cada vez más agitada. Estaba aburrido, nada resultó como lo planeó en un principio, la idea era divertirse y que no existieran los golpes de por medio.-

Un cojín voló de un extremo de la habitación, para dar justo en su objetivo: La cabeza del ainu. Len estaba de pie, amarrando sus pantalones. Tomó en su mano otra de las "mortales armas". Horo no estaba de ánimos para caer en los juegos sin sentido del joven de cabellos violáceos. Pero  el segundo cojín volador lo sacó definitivamente de quicio. Con una fuerza increíble se lo devolvió, pero el muchacho saltó hábilmente, esquivando el objeto, que impactó posteriormente contra la pared.-

-tendrás que lanzar mejor que eso si quieres darme, Horo.-

Bien. Le gustaban los desafíos. Agarró con seguridad su almohada y sin dudar comenzaron a darse cojinazos. El ainu reía a ratos, ya que Len se quejaba de que las luciérnagas no le permitían ver bien y a menudo les mandaba los tortazos a los famosos insectos. La guerra prosiguió, más violenta e intensa que en un principio. Rompieron varios cojines, esparciéndose así, las plumas por toda la habitación. A pesar de que ambos estaban agotadísimos por la ardua batalla, no cedieron ante el enemigo. Len olvidó por completo que el chico del norte estaba con una herida en su hombro y que por tanto movimiento y ejercicio cabía la posibilidad de que se abriera. Y ni el mismo paciente lo recordó. Ya que el cien porciento de su concentración estaba en el combate. Horo pretendía usar  a su favor la gran debilidad de su rival: El arqueo del brazo. Como naturalmente lo hacía con la lanza, el Tao levantaba demasiado el brazo, dejando a su oponente la oportunidad de atacarlo por un costado. Ahora no corría riesgo, ya que las armas eran solo almohadones.-

Y la oportunidad se dio. El chino iba a lanzar un ataque certero, pero el ainu lo descolocó, golpeándolo en la zona estratégica. Una vez realizado el ataque, siguió propinándole cojinazo tras cojinazo, obligándolo a retroceder cada vez más. Len, tratando de defenderse, dio un paso en falso, resbalando. Se agarró de la camiseta del ainu, rasgándola y botándolo consigo.

 Se desplomaron en el suelo, Horo sobre Len. A pesar de que no estaba en todos sus sentidos, se estremeció al escuchar y sentir los jadeos del ainu tan cerca de su oído, que humedecían su cuello a cada respiro. Oh cielos, siempre después de una guerra llega la paz ¿no es cierto?- decidió aplicar esa teoría ahora.-

Lo tomó de la camisa rasgada para que no se pusiera de pie y besó afanosamente su cuello. Se sentía bien ese contacto, esa cercanía tan íntima que se estaba dando entre los dos, ese silencio y la oscuridad de la noche. Horo se acomodó, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las de Len, para no aplastarlo. Lo tomó de la cintura, provocando que el muchacho arqueara su espalda y estirara su cuello hacia atrás.

Sensaciones tan placenteras, relajantes y excitantes, mezcladas con algo de miedo era lo que sentía el Tao en esos momentos. Pero no podía evitarlo, sentir la piel tersa del ainu en contacto con la suya, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo por debajo de las ropas. Sus piernas se movieron solas y se trenzaron tras las caderas del ainu. Era capaz de percibir que Horo acariciaba sus piernas, su espalda, delineando la curva que se formaba al final de su columna y luego lo cubría con su cuerpo, en un gesto cálido y protector.

-"Ha..ah..ya... cállate..."- le dijo el ainu a su conciencia, mientras se desvestía.-

-"...después te vas a arrepentir..."

-"¡Sshhttt!...Él desea esto tanto como yo...ah...si no...No estaría diciendo mi nombre..."

Mariposas en el estómago, escalofríos viajando por cada uno de sus nervios, calor quemando cada uno de sus poros traspirados...La situación no daba para más, tenía que jugársela, era ahora...o simplemente nunca.

La famosa cinta blanca lo impacientaba cada vez más, al notar que el nudo estaba lo suficientemente apretado, como para quitársela rápidamente. Lo sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca, mientras sus manos luchaban por deshacer el nudo que amarraba los pantalones. El joven de cabellos violetazos, suspiró al sentir la mano del ainu maniobrando tan cerca de su entrepierna. Cuando rompieron el beso, se aferró a su espalda, arañándolo sin querer. Es que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirlo lo más próximo a su persona, saber que estaba allí, sólo para él.- Finalmente la cinta que presionaba sus caderas, se aflojó.-

Había olor a sangre, a yodo, pero no lograba percibir de donde provenía... Pero a pesar de eso y a pesar de que disfrutaba todo lo que el ainu hacía sobre su piel, el suelo se le movía ondulante, la habitación parecía girar en torno suyo y las luciérnagas parpadeaban. 

-No sé...si quiero seguir con esto...-dijo en aparente tono de lucidez.-

Horo lo ignoró, a pesar de que había escuchado perfectamente lo que su amante murmuraba.

-Me siento mal...me duele el estómago...

-No existe vuelta atrás, Len...

No hizo caso de las quejas del chino, esto estaba en lo mejor y sería estúpido dejarlo a medias, cuando habían llegado tan lejos. Siguió con su labor, recorriendo con sus besos el cuello de su amante, sus hombros.... hasta que simplemente lo sintió desvanecerse entre sus brazos. Lo miró, consternado. Estaba totalmente inconsciente. Puso una mano sobre su frente, su temperatura bajó de golpe y disminuyó su presión, antes a full. Lo tomó en brazos y lo acostó en el futón. Esto sucedió porque no comió, antes de la administración de drogas, por lo tanto el efecto fue más rápido y certero. ¿Qué hacer ahora?-Parecía un muerto, con el cuerpo lacio y liviano como una pluma. 

No podía dejarlo así, lo abrigó bien con las frazadas, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

****************************

Cuando despertó sintió como si un tanque de guerra hubiera pasado sobre él. Le dolían absolutamente todos los músculos del cuerpo. Quiso girarse para quedar acostado boca abajo. Abrió sutilmente los ojos y su visualización había mejorado.  Pudo ver una ventana abierta, ropa esparcida por el suelo, comics por doquier.

Pero ninguna persona. Estaba solo y no sabía que horas eran. Lanzó lejos una almohada con olor a vómito y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, que conservaban el  suave olor de su ainu.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y se estremeció. Débil como estaba era incapaz de defenderse ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Se tapó mas con las sábanas, buscando refugio, sus sentidos todos alertas ante algún movimiento en falso de la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación.-

-¿Len? ¿Estas despierto?- su voz era familiar y como siempre inspiraba confianza. Miró entre las sábanas.-

-Si.-musitó.-

-Oye. ¿Se puede saber que te sucedió?

-No lo sé...

El castaño suspiró, dejando una bandeja con comida en el suelo. Destapó al joven Tao.-

-Te ves terrible...

-No más que tú-murmuró viendo el fatal estado de su compañero.-

-¿que quieres? No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche con tus famosos gritos...

-¿Gritos?-se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.-

-Si. Horo Horo estaba muy preocupado por ti. Me despertó pasado la media noche...

-¿y para qué?

-Para que buscáramos a Fausto. Él vino y dijo que te habías intoxicado...con éxtasis...

Yoh bajó la cabeza y Len simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Intoxicado? Quizás que estupidez había cometido, ni siquiera sabía cuando o cómo se drogó para llegar a ese estado.-

-... ¿y?

-Ni idea que me ocurrió.-Tampoco recuerdo nada.-

Silencio.-

-¿y Horo Horo?

-Después de eso, desapareció.-

Len abrió los ojos de par en par. Realmente no recordaba nada, ni siquiera se hacía una idea de que podría haber hecho....por su mente divagaban imágenes cortas, fugaces. Recordó con claridad su sueño, pero cuando despertó, nada....

-No...Lo sé.- Trataba en vano de hilar los hechos.

-Len...hay algo que tú no sabes...

-¿que cosa?

-Fue Horo Horo quien puso esa droga en un vaso de leche que tú bebiste. Ayer estaba tan preocupado que me lo confesó.-

¿Horo Horo había hecho eso? Ahora lo recordaba. Fue por esa estúpida guerra que se declararon. De todas formas no tenía justificación, él sólo le había esparcido un poco de gel inocente en el rostro, nunca pensó que el ainu se tomaría la guerra tan enserio. Suspiró agobiado.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Será mejor que comas algo.-

De todas formas no lograba quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Ya no mas guerras sin sentido, ya no mas discusiones. Las cosas hay que hablarlas claras y precisas. Desde el principio sospechó que cuidar del ainu sería difícil, pero era hora de poner un "Stop"

**Continuará...**

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, pisando tierra Santiaguina^^  y al fin podré continuar mis fics con "tranquilidad"  T_T ... bueno ahora que tengo tiempo, responderé los reviews^^  del cap 5 (como lo prometí ^^U) y del seis jiji....

**Ken Ohki**: Si pues niña, ya se besaron y créeme que eso fue un gran paso, a pesar de que también atrajo mas peleas y discuciones ^^U jijiji

**Naruki**: ¡¡ la niña saltarina!! ¡¡ hola!! Bueno al fin tengo Internet en mi hogar, sin tener que ir a un ciber T_T, ojalá que haya agradado este capi y el sexto, cada vez con mas carga de Yaoi^^

**Kisuka**: Hola!! Jiji ahora que he tenido un poco mas de tiempo me dediqué a leer tu fic "un loco experimento que aclara sentimientos confusos" y esta excelente!! Jiji, muy bueno , me imagino que lindo debe ser Len cuando bebito *_* y a Horo Horo cuidando de él...muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tu también actualiza, niña!!^^

**Kaori Koneko**: Hi!!! Bueno, el tiempo en valdivia estuvo...bien. Yo en cama las primeras dos semanas T_T, si te contara la clase de desgracias que me sucedieron, entre ellas que se me borró un fic entero T_T...en fin, pero aquí estoy , viva gracias a dios, lista para continuar con esta historia...algo..¿Rara? ^^ espero que la hayas disfrutado^^

**Tanuki-chan**: Bueno, la sublevación de Horo no duró mucho ^^U, Len (como dice comúnmente la gente en mi país) le paró los carros y para variar todo terminó en pelea...¿que voy a hacer con este parcito? Mejor le doy una buena dosis de armonil^^ nos vemos en el prox cap^^

**Marineneko**: Niña, no te has aparecido T_T ....en este cap ya vimos mas Yaoi ^^ y lo del lemon...creo que se viene, en realidad espero escribir uno que sea "digno", aunque pienso que es mejor un lime (para una inexperta en este género, como yo), así no decepcionar a los lectores ^^U..Ya veré...¡suerte!

**Shaman ryoko lupin-black**: Hola ^^, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic...muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por supuesto que lo continuaré^^

(Hasta aquí los del cap 5 y ahora vienen los reviews del cap 6)

**Kory Asakura**: Hola!! Claro que esta con ganas!!! Jijiji aquí esta el cap siete, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por animarme

**Bishoujo-Hentai**: que bueno que te haya gustado...siempre actualizo muy seguido, pero como he estado de vacaciones me he demorado un poco más^^ (he ido de un lado para otro, sin tiempo de sentarme frente al ordenador ^^)  gracias por escribir^^

**Len Tao**: Hola!!! Wow, gracias por tus palabras y gracias por la nota que le diste a mi fic^^ me hace sentir muy feliz, más aún porque fue el primero que leíste^^. Bueno, mi MSN esta en la parte donde sale mi nombre, en la parte de arribita^^. De nuevo, gracias por tus ánimos, espero que vuelvas a escribirme^^

**Shaman Horo**: ¡¡tanto tiempo!! Jiji, bueno, ya viste lo que pasó, estos dos van de mal en peor, pero como dice una persona muy famosa (ughh por ahora no recuerdo quien era ^^U) después de la tormenta, llega la calma...solo resta esperar^^ (a que se les pase lo gruñón ¬¬)

**Ale**: Grashias^^ ale y no te preocupes porque este fic es 100% Horo y Len, aunque Yoh a mi me encanta *_* . Y lo del lemon no me ofende jiji^^, solo que en realidad no sé si escribir uno, supongo que tendría que pasar mi fic a la clasificación R...pero de todas formas les estaría avisando^^ (tendría que inspirarme y escribir un lemon decente)

**Sango Asakura**: Aquí esta el séptimo capi ¿que te pareció? Estuvo muy raro (según yo) Len actuando de esa forma y Horo luchando con su conciencia ¬¬ y aquí te mando otro saludo especial^^ ¡ que seas muy feliz!

**Karin Hitomi**: (Makita mira con asombro las preguntas, mientras una gotita resbala por su nuca. Inspira hondo y se pone a escribir) ¡¡Hola amiguisss!!! ¿Te llegó el mail que te mandé? Ojalá que si, te lo envié desde un ciber (muy carero). Emm, respecto a las preguntas, si que son de terror jijiji ^^U, pero no tengo problema en respondértelas, aunque tu debiste con solo leer este capi, ya que todas las respuestas están allí...pero en fin...

1.- la persona que se llevó a Len...pues el ainu, guiado por sus instintos, sin obedecer a su conciencia.

2.- ¿por qué se sintió cansado? Porque el ainu no es tonto y mezcló un relajante muscular con éxtasis, para retrasar el efecto.^^U

3.-Bueno, con la pastilla lo durmió, precisamente esa fue el arma que usó para dejarlo fuera de combate (no estabas tan lejos^^)

4.-¿que hará con len inconsciente? Buu casi de todo, desde abrazos, a guerra de cojines, cachetadas, empujones, hasta un momento apasionado O_o

5.-¿que clase de Guerra llevarán a cabo?...La guerra recién comienza, aunque ninguno de los dos lleva ventaja sobre otro.-

Bueno Karin, ya respondí tus preguntas del terror^^, gracias por escribirme, ¿sabes que tus reviews me hacen mucho reír? Espero que hablemos por MSN jijiji, ahora que tengo Internet a todas horas^^ ¡ nos vemos!

**Lucy Horita**: Grashias , Grashias por tus comentarios^^  la verdad yo hago lo posible para acercarme mas a la personalidad original de los personajes, buscando algunas debilidades para hacerlos caer^^  jijiji. Ojalá hayas disfrutado del capitulo siete. Adiosín^^

**Águila Fanel**: Uyy yo también soy fanática de esta parejita^^ (dispareja ¬¬) jiji, espero que hayas aclarado tus dudas leyendo este capítulo^^

**Rika**: Pues aquí esta la continuación ^^ ¡disfrútala!^^

Ya, al fin terminé de responder toodos los reviews que me faltaban. (me puse al día) El octavo capítulo también se demorará un poco, solo un poco, porque ahora me voy a la playa^^ (al fin, sol) , pero no tardará tanto como los anteriores jijiji. Como siempre, dedicado a todos aquellos que leen el fic y que se molestan en dejar un mensaje ^^

Les desea lo mejor de la vida, Makita. ¡Que sean felices! (yo y mis tonteras)

¡¡Adiosíiinnn!! 

**_"...Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?..." _**( Pessoa, Fernando)


	8. Solucionando problemas

**"Cuidando de un rival"**

Por Makita.-

Len caminaba a paso seguro por los pasillos de la casa Asakura, ciertamente buscaba algo, más bien a alguien, que se dignó a desaparecer apenas lo dieron de "alta". Sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre el comedor, sobre el patio, la cocina, el baño.... ni rastro del autor intelectual y material de los hechos. Estuvo en la recámara gran parte de la calurosa mañana, dándole vueltas y más vueltas al asunto y había tomado una drástica decisión, la cual necesitaba comunicársela urgentemente al ainu, pero cómo, si no aparecía por ninguna parte. Optó por preguntarle a los integrantes de la casa.-

-¿Has visto a Horo Horo?-preguntó con su habitual frialdad, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

La bella muchacha, que ahora se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, volteó levemente y sin evitar sonrojarse, respondió.-

-No, joven Len.

-Avísame si lo ves.-

-Bien.-

-Gracias, Tamao.

Avanzó un poco más por los pasillos. Se paró en frente de una puerta, en donde le pareció escuchar la voz del fugitivo, escondió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón con un gesto de indiferencia y se limitó a escuchar. Otra vez sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta corrediza, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, una mano delgada y fría se posó sobre su frente.

-¿que?-giró para ver a la persona. Le sorprendió la sonrisa en su rostro.-

-Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor...

-Fausto...-murmuró el joven chino.-

**************************

Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente, en el comedor. Len miraba la canasta de frutas que adornaba la mesa, para evitar levantar la vista. Al parecer el Doctor algo sabía que él no.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor.

Fausto cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa y no le quitaba la vista de encima al chico de ojos dorados, le causaba gracia que él también quisiera convertirse en un doctor (al menos eso creía Fausto).

-Tengo que hablarte de Horo Horo.-

-¿Que? ¿Donde está él?-preguntó levantando la vista por fin.-

-Está bien, no te preocupes...pero algo ocurrió con su lesión.-

-¿Que cosa?

-Se le abrió la herida un poco más...va a tener que estar más tiempo en reposo, Len.

-¿Por qué?-trató de ocultar su preocupación.-

-No me quiso decir.-dijo rascando su mejilla.- Pero fue suficiente. Ayer yo lo curé...pero entiendan que no pueden estar peleando, más con él en esas condiciones...

-Él es muy testarudo...

-Y tú tienes muy poca paciencia.

-Hago lo posible.

Len se incorporó de su puesto, pero Fausto lo detuvo con estrellitas en los ojos.-

-¿De verdad te gustaría ejercer como médico?-dijo con especial entusiasmo.-

-¡Claro que no!-sonrojándose un poco.- Sería lo último que haría en mi vida...

Salió del cuarto, más molesto que antes. En primer lugar, el ainu había provocado todo esto con su estúpida idea de ponerle droga a su vaso de leche, y... ¿ahora resulta que todos lo defendían? ¡Que injusto!...Solo porque el pobrecito estaba convaleciente.

Accedió al patio y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol que adornaba el jardín de la casa de los Asakura. Apoyó la espalda contra el áspero tronco y estiró sus piernas, pensando... la verdad, tenía una intensa lucha de sentimientos internos, por una parte sentía mucha rabia por lo ocurrido y por otra, algo de tristeza. Dejó que la suave brisa lo despeinara un poco y cerró los ojos.... Anna, Yoh, Ryu, Pilika y Manta habían salido de compras, por eso existía una tranquilidad extraña en la casa. Tranquilidad que se apagó al escuchar su voz, nombrándolo.

-Len...

-Vaya...hasta que optaste por aparecer.- Ni siquiera volteó para verlo.

El muchacho de cabello celeste se sentó perezosamente al frente del Tao, dejó caer los brazos y miró por largo rato las hojas del árbol, que se meneaban insistentemente al compás del viento. Luego bajó su mirada para ver al joven, que hasta el momento, había permanecido en silencio.

-¿estás enojado?-preguntó sin culpabilidad.-

Len rió cínicamente antes de contestar.-

-Claro que si, idiota.

-Pero...

-¿Me vas a preguntar porqué?...Sé que a ti te da lo mismo lo que hiciste...

-Déjame explicarte. En realidad nunca supe lo que eché en tu vaso de leche...

-Ja, ni siquiera te molestaste en averiguarlo.- sonaba dolido.

-Oye, tu tampoco eres inocente...Ese gel sabía asqueroso. Además tú iniciaste la guerra.

-No hay comparación.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Horo no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Algo le incomodaba, quizás el hecho de que Len no lo haya golpeado ni insultado durante el transcurso de la conversación. Jugaba con una hojita seca... ¿pero que hacía allí, jugando? Debía pedirle perdón, de rodillas si era necesario. El arrepentimiento lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿Sabes lo que es el éxtasis?- Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.- ...Es una droga que te hace hacer puras estupideces...

Horo rió un momento, al recordar todas las locuras que había hecho Len la noche pasada. De verdad le parecía muy gracioso todo eso, hasta que la mirada fulminante del chino lo dejó paralizado.-

-¿de que te ríes?

-Del escándalo que hiciste anoche...te veías...adorable.-le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Len se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza. Ni quería imaginarse lo que había sucedido en esa habitación, estando él prácticamente inconsciente de sus actos. Observó la cara satisfecha del ainu... ¿Acaso había hecho algo de lo que debería arrepentirse?

-No me importa.- dijo fingiendo desinterés.-

-¿Enserio? ¿No quieres que te cuente?...con decirte que me quitaste la ropa a tirones.

Horo le indicó a Tamao, quien tiraba una polera blanca sin mangas a la basura, que estaba echa pedazos. Len miró la escena, dudó por unos momentos, pero después recordó que esa camiseta definitivamente era del ainu. Se sorprendió de ver una mancha de sangre en ella y dirigió sus ojos dorados a los de su compañero.

-Tú debes ser el más feliz en todo esto...

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Fausto me lo contó...lo de tu herida.

-Ah verdad...se me abrió, también por las arduas actividades de anoche...

¿Que estaba insinuando? ¿Que le estaba dando a entender? Como él no recordaba, sólo le quedaba deducir por las palabras del ainu, lo que había ocurrido durante la noche...y...decidió cambiar el tema, antes de que se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Como sea. Estarás mas tiempo flojeando.

Horo apoyó ambas manos en el tronco, encerrando al Tao momentáneamente. Lo miró directo a los ojos, indeciso. Él seguía tan serio como en un principio.-

-Ahora que estás más simpático... ¿porqué no me traes un vaso de agua? Que con tanta charla se me secó la boca...

Ojalá hubiera sido una cachetada lo que recibió el despreocupado ainu. Esta vez fue un golpe a puño cerrado, que impactó directamente en su rostro.

-¡Estúpido! ¡¿Creías que te iba a perdonar tan fácil?

-Pues...no.

-Ya veo. Querías comprobarlo.

Len se levantó y dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Como fuera, no quería ceder ante sus peticiones, esta vez sería lo más inflexible posible, ya que Horo (según su parecer) no estaba totalmente conciente del acto que había cometido. Aunque en parte, también lo consideraba su culpa, por el mero hecho de que él incitó y estimuló la guerra.

-Espera, no te vayas. Recuerda que tienes que cuidar de mí.

-¿Cuidar de ti? Ah, ahora vienes con eso...

-Len, perdóname por favor, no quiero seguir peleado contigo.

Su voz sonaba sincera y con algo de culpabilidad, pero trató que eso no lo hiciera caer, como siempre lograba hacerlo. Evitó a toda costa la comunicación visual, sabiendo que si encontraba aquellos ojos negros y temblorosos con los suyos, sería el principio de su perdición y el quiebre de postura imponente.

Sintió como unas manos lo sujetaban del pantalón, lastimera e implorantemente. Se apresuró en sujetarlo de los hombros y jalarlo hacia arriba, para que se pusiese de pie, no sabía el porqué, pero no le agradaba que la gente se arrodillara ante sus pies y menos Horo, que no era cualquier persona, era lo más importante para él.

-No hagas eso.

-Pero si no quieres perdonarme.

-¡¡¿¿Quieres que te perdone enseguida??!!

-Me siento tan mal por el error que cometí...no sé como explicártelo, no sé que hacer para que se te pase el enojo conmigo...ayer no pude dormir, pensando en como te encontrabas...

No supo cuando, pero sintió que los roles se habían intercambiado. De ser él la víctima, ahora se sentía como el peor villano, que había dañado al pobrecito muchacho descarriado e inocente.¡¡ Pero que demonios!! ¡Si se supone que él lo había drogado y apropósito!

-Está bien- se escapó de sus labios. Su conciencia lo regañaba desesperadamente, mientras veía a Horo brincar por el patio, irradiando felicidad.

-¡Gracias!- dijo el ainu, aproximándose a Len y robándole un beso- ¡Eres tan lindo!- ahora esquivando la cachetada matutina que siempre le propinaba el Tao.

-¡Idiota! ¡Deja de saltar de esa manera!-estaba picado porque no había conseguido golpearlo.

-¿Que te parece si me sirves un plato de comida? ¡Por tanta preocupación me había olvidado de comer!

-¿Que? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan abusivo!

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, Len. Ahora voy a estar más tiempo contigo, de lo que estaba planeado en un principio...

Horo estaba increíblemente feliz, ya que Len lo había perdonado, pero aún más porque su "súper actuación de pobre muchacho arrepentido" dio excelentes resultados.

-¿Crees que soy tonto? Te llevaré enseguida al doctor, para que te arregle esos puntos rápido. Así  sanarás antes y no tendré que estar más días cuidándote...

-¿Que? ¡No!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Len lo tomó de la mano y entraron juntos a la casa. Justo en ese momento habían llegado todos de sus compras, el chino giró la cabeza y vio el auto de Ryu, con los demás integrantes dentro, bajando las numerosas bolsas. Esto le daba una muy buena idea.

***********************

-Aquí están las llaves...si te pillan sin licencia no es mi problema...y cuida bien la camioneta que es de Billy...

-Gracias...

-¿Pero sabes manejar, Len?

Yoh estaba bebiendo te y miraba a su amigo con cierta desconfianza.-

-Claro que si...si no, llamaría a un Taxi.-

Con miedo, Ryu deposito las llaves en la mano de Len. Este las guardo en un bolsillo y miro hacia la escalera, esperando a que Horo Horo bajara y pudieran irse rápido al doctor.-

-¿no quieres que los acompañemos?

-Me da igual...de todas formas vamos y volvemos.-

-Jijijiji, haces un buen trabajo, hasta podrías trabajar en el futuro como enfermero o doctor...

-¿¿ ¡Estas loco Yoh!??

Horo bajo lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo que no sabia, era que la consulta era en media hora mas.-

-Vamonos, Horo...no hay tiempo.-

Se subieron a la camioneta, y con mucha seguridad, Len hizo partir el auto. Salieron a la calle principal.-

-¿te sabes el camino?-pregunto el ainu, bajando la ventana.-

-Mas o menos...creo que era por aquí...

-Oye, no nos vaya a pillar un policía...y tu sin licencia...nos mandan presos...

-Bah, no seas miedoso...

Estuvieron bastante rato dando vueltas por las calles, buscando la consulta. Pero ya habían perdido la hora. Len se estaciono a un lado de la acera y prosiguió a golpearse la cabeza contra el volante.

-¡Hemos estado perdidos durante dos horas! ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

-No se.-dijo Len con voz angustiada.-

-Me voy a bajar y preguntar donde queda la calle, esa...

-No te bajes, te pierdes tú y seria peor... 

Miraba para todas partes y no había caso. No conocía este sector de Tokio y tampoco se hacía idea por donde devolverse...¡¡estaban completamente desorientados!!. Len miró su reloj con fastidio y luego a su compañero.

-¡¿y que vamos a hacer ahora?!

**Continuará....**

Jijiji, después de tanto tiempo, al fin pude actualizar^^ siento mucho la demora, pero tuve escaso tiempo este mes, ya que ando de un lado para otro...

^^ Gracias a las personas que se molestaron en escribir, **Naruki, Ale, Karin^^ **(mi hijita^^ tb van incluidos los saludos para traviz)**, Lucy Horita, Diosa Hikari, Rika, Mamiyatan, Haruka, Yurika Tao, Takami Megunata, lucy Horita, Lady Tao.**

Además de agradecer los reviews, quiero decirle a Lucy Horita que yo no sería capaz de abandonar un proyecto así como así, a no ser por situaciones extremas y realmente complicadas, como lo que me pasó con un anterior fic...^^

Y listo...les contaré que quedan unos cuantos capítulos para el final, a mí me pone muy triste, pero nada es eterno :P...

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda o queja, dejen un review o escríbanme a mi correo...¡ Adiosíinn! 

**_"A menudo, la fortuna nos hace pagar muy caro lo que creemos que nos ha regalado_****_." _**(Voiture Vincent)


	9. Perdidos en Tokio

**"Cuidando de un rival"**

Por Makita.-

Vagaron durante otras tres horas más. La tarde se les había pasado volando y mientras más avanzaban por las calles, mas se alejaban del lugar de inicio. Preguntaron en varias partes y nadie conocía la calle que buscaban. Len pensó en llamar a un taxi y devolverse a la casa, pero no podían dejar la camioneta abandonada en cualquier lugar y menos si no sabían cual era ese lugar.-

Decidieron parar en algún lugar para descansar, y por unas calles desiertas dieron por casualidad con un parque, así que estacionaron el vehículo en una esquina. Era un parque pequeño, con juegos para niños.

-Mmm esta rico esto.- dijo Len sentado en las piernas del ainu, comiendo un emparedado.-

-Aja y tu que no querías comer nada...

-Debo admitir que fue buena idea.

Horo Horo se balanceaba en un columpio, con el Tao sentado en sus piernas. Se encontraban solos, mas desorientados que antes. Pero se estaban tomando el asunto con mas ligereza...después de todo no era "tan grave" y "ya encontrarían el camino a casa".

-Tal vez debería manejar yo. Tengo mejor sentido de orientación.-

-Quien sabe...

Horo Horo termino su almuerzo rápidamente y después comenzó a mirar el de Len con unos ojos muy sospechosos.-

-No me mires así...

-¿Por qué no lo acabas de una vez, así no me torturas mas?

-¿Quedaste con hambre?

-Un poco...

Len le pasó su emparedado, estaba acostumbrado a tener que darle su almuerzo al hambriento chico del norte. Hizo ademán de moverse, pero el ainu no se lo permitió. Se sentía bien tenerlo sobre sus rodillas.

-Mhhh estaba más rico que el mío... ¿por qué?

-No te hagas preguntas tontas y pensemos en como volver...

-Yo no conozco Tokio...

-Y yo menos, si vivo en China...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Horo jugaba con una servilleta, mientras pensaba en como salir de este problema y Len balanceaba los pies. De pronto su rostro se ilumino.-

-Ya se, preguntemos como salir a la autopista...

-¿y de que nos sirve eso?-La autopista pasa por todo Japón...

-Tienes razón...

Len se acomodo y abrió sus piernas, poniendo cada una a cada costado del ainu. Horo Horo no logro evitar sonrojarse por la posición tan insinuadora en la que se encontraban. Len trenzo las manos, tras su cuello.-

-Oye, no te muevas tanto, que...

-¿qué?

-Tú sabes, las hormonas...

-Lo siento...

Después de eso, el inconsciente chico del norte, comenzó a balancearse fuertemente, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su compañero.-

-Oye, nos vamos a caer...

-¿qué? ¿Tienes miedo?-dijo desafiante.-

Horo hizo mas fuerza para tomar mas vuelo, pero en el intento se fue de espaldas y los dos cayeron sobre el polvo, el ainu reía a carcajadas, con Len sobre el, refunfuñando.-

-¿Ves? ¡No me haces caso!

Len trato de levantarse, pero Horo Horo lo abrazo contra su cuerpo, evitando que el columpio lo golpeara en la cabeza, en su incesante vaivén.

-¡Cuidado!...que después soy yo quien tendrá que cuidar de ti...

Se levantaron con cuidado y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol. Len sacudía sus ropas insistentemente para sacarse la tierra y Horo sólo cruzó los brazos tras su nuca y apoyó la espalda contra el grueso y áspero tronco. Estaba atardeciendo, se les había pasado la hora volando y aún no encontraban una solución a su problema. Si dejaban el auto abandonado y tomaban un taxi, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo robara, si seguían dando vueltas, más se perderían entre las calles y si llamaban a Yoh para pedirle ayuda...¡¡¿como demonios le explicaban en donde se hallaban?!!

Len se sentó al lado del ainu y levantó la cabeza, para mirar el cielo. El parque estaba desolado, ni siquiera  habían niños jugando por los alrededores. 

-Len...

-¿ah?

-Bésame...

Se quedó callado, mientras sentía como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a actuar extraño. Atisbó a Horo, quien lo miraba entre serio y divertido, acercándose más a él.

-¿y porqué debería hacerlo?-preguntó, aparentando indiferencia.

-Porque siempre soy yo quien te besa...ahora bésame tú...

Len pestañeó varias veces seguidas, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Quería besarlo, pero era tan tímido (en el aspecto sentimental) que le daba vergüenza. Pero si fue capaz de vencer a su padre, de enfrentar a varios combatientes muy poderosos durante el torneo... ¿como no iba a ser capaz de dar un solo beso? Además él quería a Horo... ¿como no hacerlo si era el objeto de su deseo?

-Ven...-murmuró.

Len miro a Horo Horo detenidamente, miro sus labios, tan expuestos, tan besables. No había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, lo acerco hacia el tomándolo de la barbilla. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, anhelando el contacto. Finalmente sus labios presionaron contra los del ainu y nuevamente esa sensación placentera y dulce se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Su mano, antes bajo la barbilla de Horo, se dirigió hasta su cuello y terminó cruzando ambos brazos tras el mismo, mientras que Horo sólo posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Len, en un contacto sumamente delicado.

El ainu sitió como Len usaba la lengua, que lentamente se introducía en su boca. Lo más dulce que ha sentido y que lo impulsó a abrazarlo con mucha más fuerza, para transformar el momento en uno mucho más apasionado. Lamió sus labios, recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo e inhaló aire con ganas. Luego se percató que Len se estaba separando irremediablemente de él y que lo miraba con tierna curiosidad.

-¿Quedaste conforme?-preguntó el de cabellos violáceos, mirándolo con cierta picardía.

-No...Quiero más...

El travieso muchacho lo abrazó nuevamente contra su cuerpo y el Tao no pudo resistirse. Era algo que él deseaba también, poder pasar tiempo a solas, con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Correspondió a su abrazo con lentitud y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Disfrutaron de la fresca brisa, del hermoso color del cielo, del silencio, del calor del otro, por bastante tiempo.

************************

-¿No iba a conducir yo?

-No, tú no sabes manejar...

Len estaba sentado frente al volante. El cielo había ennegrecido y los faroles de las calles iluminaban levemente el sector. Veían a lo lejos más edificios y más autos, pero seguían estacionados en el mismo lugar. Horo miraba las polillas que giraban en torno a la ampolleta del farol, aburrido. Len encendió la radio.

-Oye. Es un especial de los Beatles.

-¿y eso que?- lo tomo del mentón, para que lo viera a el.-

-Que quiero grabarlo.-

-¿ahora?

-Si.-

Len se levanto de su puesto y abrió la guantera del auto, para buscar un cassett virgen. El ainu quedo con la boca abierta, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el, pero el Tao no le prestaba atención. Miro con desprecio el cassett que decía "canciones románticas" y no dudo en meterlo a la casetera para grabar encima. Subió el volumen de la radio.

-¿te volviste loco?

-¿por qué?-pregunto concentrado en otra cosa.-

-Porque tu y yo tenemos que buscar el camino de regreso a casa.

-Después del especial, Horo.-

-¿y cuanto dura el especial?-pregunto rascando su cabeza.-

-No se. Casi siempre duran como una hora.

****************************

Habían pasado más de diez canciones. Horo Horo miraba por la ventana distraídamente, esperando que el estúpido especial de los beatles terminara rápido. Nunca se imagino que a Len le agradara ese tipo de música tan antigua, pero conociéndolo, supuso que era porque era música única, con historia. Lo miro de reojo, estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor,  con las piernas sobre el volante y los ojos cerrados. Se aproximo a él y acaricio su cuerpo por debajo de su camiseta, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. El de ojos dorados lo abrazo, respondiendo de igual manera a sus manifestaciones afectivas, Horo se alegró, por fin se había olvidado del especial y le estaba dando mas atención a él.-

-Esta canción es muy buena...

Len alejó delicadamente al ainu de su cuerpo, para subirle el volumen. El chico del norte bajó la cabeza, frustrado, porque el muchacho nuevamente se escabullía de sus brazos. Pero la solución a su problema era fácil. Sacó las llaves del auto.-

-¿que haces?-pregunto con el tono frío de siempre.-

-Lo siento, Len...

-¡Pero estoy grabando!

-Prometo regalarte un CD de esos jetones otro día...

Iba a reclamar algo, pero lo pensó mejor. Era mucho más agradable tener un CD que un cassett, porque en el Cd la música se escucha más nítida, mas clara. Acepto la propuesta del ainu, aunque estaba casi seguro de que el cd nunca llegaría (Horo Horo era muy olvidadizo)

Al fin se habían acabado las distracciones, y aunque Len estuviera triste por no grabar el especial, esta era una oportunidad que no se podía desperdiciar. Lo sujeto juguetonamente de la cintura, tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, explorando con cuidado y sutileza el rostro de su compañero. Len cerró los ojos, las caricias del ainu eran algo que lo hacía sentir desfallecer, todo su cuerpo clamaba por más. Apoyó la mejilla contra el respaldo del asiento, para mirar al muchacho. La tela era suave y lo incitó a frotar su mejilla contra ella.

Horo también giró su cuerpo sin quitarle la vista de encima, recorriendo toda su fisonomía con esos ojos suyos, tan exploradores. Ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo. El ainu lo sujetó firme para que no se escapara y por otra parte Len no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Horo buscó sus labios, pero el otro muchacho se había quedado completamente paralizado. Observaba fijamente detrás de él.

Giro y se encontró de golpe con el rostro de un policía, que tocaba la ventana.-

-¿que Demo...?

Bajó el vidrio con un semblante interrogante y molesto.-

-¿que quiere?

-Esta estacionado sobre el paso de cebra.-

-Hable con él, él es el chico del volante.-refunfuño indicando al Tao.-

El policía  frunció el ceño y saco su libreta.-

-Esto es para multa ¿sabe?... Muéstreme su identificación...

Len sudó frío. No tenia licencia. Horo miro preocupado al policía y luego a al muchacho a su lado. No escaparían de esta.-

-¿cuantos años tiene?-preguntó con voz ronca y levantó sus lentes.-

-¿que le importa?

-Es que usted no tiene edad para conducir...- explicó solemnemente.-...y eso si es grave. Tendrá que acompañarme.-

Cerró los ojos dorados y lanzó una carcajada. Sacó su billetera y le mostró un fajo de billetes.-

-es conversable... ¿verdad?

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El uniformado abrió la puerta y sacó a Len del auto de un tirón. Horo se alarmó y también bajo del vehículo.-

-¡Con soborno mas encima! ¡Su identificación!

-¡no tenemos, no tenemos!-declaró el ainu, asustado de que el tipo le hiciera algo a Len.-

-Jajaja, no puedo creerlo...menor de edad, sin licencia, que soborna y estaciona sobre paso peatonal... ¡a la comisaría!

Sujetó al Tao de la camiseta y lo empujó hacia el auto policial. También se llevo a Horo por ser cómplice. No se salvo del pisotón que le mandó Len, por abrir la bocota.-

**********************

Después de dos horas y media de esperar en la comisaría, Horo Horo despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su lado. Sintió alivio al ver a Len dormido sobre su hombro. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de color rojo, mientras dormía y eso lo hacia ver sumamente adorable. Acaricio sus cabellos violáceos, mientras cantaba una canción de los beatles y miraba hacia el techo. Escuchó un ruidito singular. Otro de los tipos que estaba detenido junto a ellos, golpeaba el borde del reloj contra la reja. También esperaba a que atendieran su caso, pero los uniformados se daban vueltas por todas partes, sin solucionar nada.- Nunca antes había estado "preso" y era realmente desagradable...la celda era tan tétrica, tan fría...

Ahora que recordaba, estaban perdidos irremediablemente en algún lugar de Tokio. Se pregunto si Yoh y los demás habrían salido a buscarlos, después de todo "iban y volvían" y en eso se demoraron más de siete horas. Afuera estaba oscureciendo y todavía no hallaban el camino de regreso a casa. Hasta pensó que Yoh había llamado a la policía...que ironía...

-¡¡¿¿¿Quiere callarse???!!

De repente Len se había despertado y levantado eufóricamente, gritándole al sujeto que hacía ese molesto ruidito. El hombre se quedó quieto y Horo rió al ver el semblante asustado del sujeto.

Un policía de mejor rango, se asomo por los barrotes.-

-¿es usted el muchacho del soborno?

-Si.- contestó secamente.-

-Están libres...- abrió la reja.-

Len le lanzó una mirada escalofriante al hombre a cargo. Salieron juntos y el policía a cargo los hizo firmar en un libro, pero antes les explicó.

-El auto quedará requisado aquí, en la comisaría. Si quieren recuperarlo, deberán presentarse la próxima semana con esta suma de dinero...con sus padres...

-Déme eso.- Len le quitó el papel de las manos al hombre y lo guardó en su bolsillo.- Vámonos  a casa, Horo...

Ya era pasada la media noche, ambos muchachos salieron de la comisaría, enfrentándose al frío y a lo desconocido.

********************

**Continuará-**

Ya estoy de vuelta!! Tuve mucho, muchísimo trabajo en las últimas semanas pero mi esfuerzo (y del grupo) tuvo su merecida recompensa…nos sacamos excelente nota y por eso estoy feliz!!...y ahora tocaba el turno de darse una vuelta por aquí.

Mis agradecimientos a:  Lady Tao, Asami paola, Lucy Horita, Kisuka, Lady tao, Ale, Karin (que tuvo que mandarme el review por partes:P jijiji), Haruka, Sango Asakura :) , Lucy Horita, Nami (vaya…tu primer review y lo escribiste en mi historia!! Que feliz soy:p!!) Maiden Asami, y por último Lady tao y Lucy Horita.

Yap…aquí finaliza el noveno capítulo de esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. No piensen que aquí termina, quedan unos cuantos capítulos por subir…¡Nos vemos!

Makita.

**"…Los besos son como pepitas de oro o de plata, halladas en tierra y sin un gran valor, pero preciosas porque revelan que cerca hay una mina..."** (Villiers George)


	10. Cobrar Venganza

**Cuidando de un Rival**

Por Makita.

Yoh ya babeaba sobre la mesa del comedor y Anna, sentada un poco más lejos, observaba con dedicación la discusión que se estaba formando en torno a esa mesa. Desde que Len y Horo llegaron de su travesía por las calles de Tokio, Ryu no había parado un segundo de regañarlos; y les exigía que tomaran cartas en el asunto. ¿Pero que podían hacer, si la situación se había escapado de sus manos?-Manta suspiró a un lado de Yoh.

-Muchachos...calmen los ánimos.-agregó.

-Manta, no te involucres...la culpa la tienen este par.-reclamó Ryu, afectado por la pérdida de la camioneta de Billy.-

Len estaba sentado frente a él, de brazos cruzados, tratando de soportar el sermón...¿pero porqué tendría que hacerlo? Él era el gran Len Tao, respetado por todos...no iba a dejar que un sujeto como Ryu lo retara como si de un bebé se tratara; con un gesto de indiferencia miró al muchacho sentado a su lado...Horo tenía ambos codos apoyados en la mesa, escuchando con fastidio todo lo que le decía Ryu.-

Se quedó viéndolo un rato más, hasta que la voz fastidiosa del Shamán lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Rayos, Horo Horo! ¡Tu tienes la culpa por no cuidarte esa herida!

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado el Peliazulado.

-¡Que todo es por tu culpa!

El muchacho de China se levantó y lo apuntó con su lanza. Achicó los ojos molesto por la actitud de Ryu-

-Ya cállate. Me tienes enfermo...

-Pero...

-Si tanto quieres esa camioneta, aquí tienes.- le entregó un cheque en blanco.- Anda y cómprate otra...deja de fastidiarnos una y otra vez.

Yoh sonrió aún dormido y Anna se alegró interiormente de que la discusión haya acabado. Manta en tanto, miraba la expresión de sus amigos: Ryu parecía satisfecho, Len muy molesto y Horo estaba entre dormido y despierto...a veces eran buenas las soluciones prácticas del joven Tao.

-Y no te atrevas a culparlo nuevamente ¿oíste?

Ryu asintió con un dejo de fastidio y Len retiró la filosa arma de su cuello. Horo abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban sobre su piel blanca. ¿Acaso Len había  hecho eso sólo porque Ryu lo había culpado a él de la situación?...

Anna se levantó con seguridad de su puesto.

-Y esto acaba aquí.-determinó la sacerdotisa.- Horo no irá a ningún otro médico...lo atenderá Fausto.

-¡¿Fausto?!.-reclamó el ainu levantándose bruscamente.-

-Claro...él también es doctor.

-Pero Anna...Fausto está un poco loco, ¿no crees?

-No importa...no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡No! Yoh...¿que esperas? ¡Dile algo a tu prometida!

Yoh levantó levemente la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa.-

-Si Annita lo ha determinado, no hay nada más que hacer.-

-¡No! ¡Nunca me atenderé con Fausto! ¡No estoy loco para poner en peligro mi vida y tampoco lograrán obligarme!

El ainu se cruzó de brazos, totalmente decidido.

……………………………….

Len Tao dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia el azul del cielo. Estaba sentado en la baranda de la ventana, pensando. Se regañaba por todo lo que había pasado en este último tiempo, de todas las cosas que había hecho, de las estupideces que había cometido...y sobre todo, se arrepentía de haberse enamorado del chico más tonto que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Apretó los puños con rabia.

Cielos, si que era un tonto.

Y él era más tonto aún, por haber caído. No sabía si bendecir o maldecir el día en que lo hirió con la lanza.

Desde ese entonces supo que se metería en un problema del cual nunca saldría, pero no imaginó que su rival se iba a involucrar tanto en su vida, como para llegar a alterarla de este modo. Sentía que ya no podía enojarse enserio con él y que comenzaba a perder el control de sus sentimientos.

Pero su vida tan grisásea, se había llenado de colores cuando comenzó a compartir tiempo _extra_ con él. Siempre pasaba algo divertido, que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa.  Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo.

Y era esa la razón de su melancolía: el tiempo. Sabía que el tiempo en la posada se agotaba y que tendría que volver a China, apenas Horo se recuperara...no podía dejar abandonados los labores que la dinastía le imponía, ya que como sucesor de esta poderosa familia, debía capacitarse.

-¡Horo Horo!.-gritó Anna abriendo la puerta corrediza de un tirón.-

-No está aquí.-contestó el peliviolaceo sorprendido por la actitud de Anna.

-Pues dile que nada saca con esconderse...Fausto lo atenderá si o sí.

-¿Porqué?.-preguntó el Chino con altivez.-

-Porque ya me cansé de que esté tanto tiempo flojeando.-refutó ella con expresión fría.- Apenas vuelva a la normalidad, comenzará con las labores en la casa.-

Volvió a cerrar la puerta.-

Len suspiró, esperando tener un poco más de calma, pero se equivocaba. Su cuerpo casi saltó de su sitio cuando vio a Horo colgado del techo, de cabeza.

-Bastardo, casi me matas del susto.-atinó a decir, mirando sus ojos al revés.-

-Hola...¿se fue la bruja?

-Si.-

Horo resopló hastiado. Abrió los ojos y se sujetó mejor, porque podría caer...Sus pies lo afirmaban, atrapados en la canaleta del techo.

-Te ves lindo así...contemplando las estrellas.-

Len se sonrojó al comprobar que a Horo nada le daba vergüenza...su ser sólo fluía maravillosamente, sin conocer el miedo de expresar libremente sus sentimientos...

No pudo resistirlo más y lo besó, al sentirlo tan próximo. Se sentía extraño, ya que Horo estaba de cabeza; aún así, lo disfrutó más que nunca...Cerró los ojos para sentir sus labios suaves y como estos correspondían a su beso con intensidad. Ambos sintieron como si flotaran sobre una nube...era relajante, cómodo, agradable. Compartían la misma melodía.

Len lamió por ultima vez sus labios y se dirigió para besar su cuello tan expuesto. La piel de Horo estaba hirviendo en esa zona...era aún más agradable sentir ese calor en contacto con sus labios.

-Len...parece que me estoy mareando...

El Tao sólo lo ignoró.

-Que es en serio...-reclamó el ainu.-estar en esta posición...es incómodo...

Comenzó a relajarse por los besos que Len dejaba con fervor sobre su rostro y cerró los ojos para gozar del momento...era una de las pocas veces donde Len se decidía a dar el primer paso, o el primer beso...siempre era él quien lo buscaba y se sentía grata la sensación de saber que él también era necesario e importante para el joven de China.

-Len...

-Ya cállate...hablas mucho...

-Pero...

En ese momento, la canaleta se dobló, ya que el material se había oxidado y Horo cayó desde el segundo piso. Len abrió los ojos al ver que el ainu había desaparecido y lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia abajo.

Allí se encontraba él...Koloro había amortiguado su caída, creando un montículo de nieve...el Tao suspiró...sería demasiada la mala suerte si se hubiera roto una pierna o algo así...tendría que estar un mes completo cuidando de él.

Sonrió divertido y miró a su compañero levantarse y sacudir sus ropas.

-Tu también te ves lindo todo mojado...-rió irónicamente.

El peliazulado sólo frunció el ceño.

……………………………………………..

-¡Ya Basta!.-gritó Anna desesperada. Veía a Horo corriendo por todo el comedor, seguido de Fausto.

Ya quería que ese peliazulado pagara con su trabajo todos los días que había estado reposando y aprovechándose de los demás...y la única forma era que Fausto lo sanara rápido de la estúpida lesión que tenía en el hombro.

-Jijiji.-rió Yoh al llegar al comedor y encontrarse con el espectáculo.

-¡Yoh, ayúdame!-dijo el ainu escondiéndose detrás de su compañero.

Fausto se abalanzó sobre los dos y logró atrapar al ainu, para luego llevarlo a su laboratorio. La sacerdotisa suspiró, mientras tomaba a su prometido por la camisa, para obligarlo a entrenar.

Después de cinco horas, todos se encontraban almorzando, menos Horo. Había estado toda la mañana encerrado con Fausto y Eliza en el laboratorio. Len se había asomado sólo un poco y no escuchó ruidos dentro; supuso que le habían dado alguna clase de calmante a su amigo.

Todos alzaron la vista cuando vieron aparecer al trío. El ainu se veía mucho mejor.

-¡Horo Horo! ¿Como te sientes?

-De maravillas...la verdad no sentí nada, ya que me quedé dormido.

-¿Podrá comenzar a trabajar?.-preguntó inmediatamente Anna.

Horo Horo casi se congeló al oír la pregunta.

-Desde mañana.-aclaró Fausto.- Ahora recién viene saliendo de la curación.-

El ainu se sentó al lado de Len y comenzó a comer con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?.-preguntó a Len, sacando una berenjena de su plato y comiéndosela.-

En la frente del chico Chino apareció una venita y sacó su lanza.

-¡Eres tonto, Hoto-Hoto! ¡Estoy harto de tus mañas!

Detestaba quererlo como lo quería, ya que no podía odiarlo como quería odiarlo.

………………………………..

El ainu estaba recostado en el pasto, disfrutando de la paz y la brisa agradable que corría en esos momentos. Pensaba en Len, en lo que le había dicho después del almuerzo. Debía admitir que el chinito se estaba comportando bastante extraño desde que se perdieron entre las calles de Tokio; tal vez había dicho o hecho algo que lo hizo sentir mal...pero para ser sincero, no lo sabía.

Nunca nadie lo sabría...Len era el tipo más complicado que pisaba la tierra en ese minuto y si apenas lograba comprenderse él, jamás lograría comprender a Len también. Pensó en la posibilidad de que se haya sentido incómodo por lo que pasó en el parque o en el auto...pero si fuera eso, ya se lo hubiera echo saber, ¿no?

O la segunda opción, era que él tenía muy abandonado a su Koi. Quizás Len quería aún más atención de la que él le daba...pero ahora todo había cambiado, porque él ya estaba sano y Len no tendría que cuidarlo...Rayos, nunca debió mejorarse.

Se levantó, se estiró y caminó hacia la casa, para buscarlo. Subió rápidamente la escalera y entró en la habitación. Allí estaba él, ordenando algo de ropa en el armario, con esa expresión de indiferencia y fastidio, que lo hacían tan antipático y deseable al mismo tiempo.

Por donde le mirara, era perfecto...su cabello desordenado, su piel tersa como la porcelana...los rasgos finos de su cara, que parecían pintados por un pincel maestro, las fibras de su cuerpo simétricamente configuradas...se sentía como un tonto mirándolo de esa manera, pero no había otra de mirar a Len Tao. Tan fastidiantemente deslumbrante resultaba ser su figura, que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera.

-¿Que haces allí mirándome como estúpido?

Pero su carácter era un problema.

-Nada, no hago nada...¿tu que haces?

-Me cambio de ropa ¿no ves tonto?...ya que derramaste el jarrón de agua sobre mi polera...

Horo sonrió y Len frunció aún más el ceño.-

El ainu recorrió con la mirada la habitación que compartía con Len. Se asombró de ver su bolso fuera de su lugar. No se demoró en preguntar.-

-¿Y ese bolso?

El Tao lo miró con desgano y decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Que hay de mi CD, eh?

-Ehhh..¿cual Cd?

-El CD que prometiste regalarme...-dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Eh...no lo recuerdo.

-Pues yo sí...y me debes muchas otras cosas más.-

De Pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor en la habitación, y eso que era media tarde y estaba refrescando. Horo sintió su corazón latir más fuerte...¿a que se refería Len? ¿Acaso había descubierto que lo que pasó esa noche, cuando se encontraba drogado, era mentira? ¿o tal vez quería vengarse por lo que pasó a la hora de almuerzo?-

Vio como Len aseguraba la puerta y luego lo jalaba de la muñeca sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Es Hora de que pagues todos tus abusos.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar.-

**Continuará....**

Ok, hasta aquí el décimo capítulo de mi fic...ugh, no digan nada sobre la actualización U....es verdad, me demoré, pero aquí está..¿entretenido? ¿fome? Háganmelo saber

Dedicado a todos mis queridos lectores especialmente a Lizz (o Kmy Kusanagi) que estaba un poquito triste..¡Ánimo amiguiss!, que todo tiene una solución .

También saludos a Kisuka, Lucy Horita, Sango Asakura, Chocolana (traté de entrar a tu historia, pero estaba mala la dire :p...nunca supe que historia era )  Ale, Karin (hijita felicidades por tu historia :p) Elena –Chan, Fafa-Yaoi, Pilikita y Kolorito, Aguila Fanel, Kizna-chan  y Rika Asakura...grashias por seguir leyendo esto, a pesar de que me demoré un mundo en subirlo.

Y a las personas que tenían dudas sobre los gustos musicales de Len...ermm..que puedo decir...pues, la verdad, ni en el manga ni en el animé se ha mencionado eso, y como tampoco yo sé esa información, puse los Beatles por ser un grupo con más aceptación general...no iba a poner System of Down o a Ricardo montaner o Godwana...porque son cantantes que sólo le gustan a pequeñas minorías. Espero que comprendan y si no...pues dense la libertad de tirarme tomatazos...tengo un escudo a mi lado

Y con esto me despido.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

_¡Sin presiones!_

Adiosín!!!


	11. Cosechando Miel

_Despertó entre sus brazos y dio un reconfortante suspiro._

_Habían millones de cosas que no se podían explicar en el mundo…y ésta era una de ellas: el regocijo en el corazón, el alma satisfecha, el cuerpo libre al fin…una completa cercanía._

_Sus labios sobre su frente tibia y una de sus manos sobre su rostro, le habían ayudado a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba…y gracias a eso postergaría el famoso viaje._

_No dejaría que la felicidad se le llevara el viento, y si era necesario arriesgar mucho más por él; lo haría._

**Cuidando de un rival**

Por Makita.-

Cuando Horo Horo despertó, lo primero que hizo fue mirar las cuatro esquinas de la habitación. Medio anonadado intentó incorporarse y su susto fue mayúsculo, cuando se percató de que no podía:

Estaba atado de pies y manos.

Entonces la desesperación comenzó a correr por cada uno de sus poros, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-¡Len!

La voz salió de su garganta, desentonada. Lo había desconcertado encontrarse en una situación así; prisionero y vulnerable…

Completamente solo.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Auxiliooo!

Olvidándose de todo, se arrastró como pudo hasta la puerta. Lo que más le preocupaba de todo esto, es que el chico de china había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno; y por lo que recordaba, ellos se encontraban en la alcoba cuando Len le había prometido venganza.

¿A caso a esto se refería?

Su corazón saltó de susto cuando la puerta se abrió de un solo movimiento. El frío del pasillo entró a la tibia habitación, provocándole un entumecimiento total. Y se sintió terriblemente humillado cuando identificó a la persona que había abierto la puerta:

-¡Anna!

…………………..

_"¿Porqué estas cosas tienen que pasarme a mí? ¿Acaso soy el tipo mas desdichado del mundo? ¡Que hice para merecer esto!"_

Por un momento volteó para mirar por la ventana. Afuera estaba lloviendo torrencialmente…por el empañado cristal se deslizaban las gotas de agua y afuera se escuchaba un sonido constante y relajador; un sonido que lo invitaba a dormir allí mismo.

¡Pero él no podía ponerse a dormir!

Desde que se había encontrado con Anna, había estado trabajando en la casa, para compensar el tiempo que había estado enfermo. Ella había prometido liberarlo de sus cadenas, con la condición de que aseara el baño y limpiara la cocina.

Y justamente eso estaba haciendo.

-Joven Horo horo…-murmuró una voz suave, atrás de él.- ¿Quiere que lo ayude con eso?

-Err, no Tamao…si Anna supiera que me estás ayudando, seguramente te castigaría.

Pero ella ya estaba guardando la loza en la alacena, sin hacer caso de lo que el ainu le había advertido.

En silencio siguieron trabajando, pero Horo no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba realizando. Más bien se sentía demasiado preocupado por lo último que había sucedido en la habitación con Len: Ese bolso y esa actitud tan…estúpida por parte de su compañero.

Mas bien una conducta irritable, intrigante y misteriosa; una conducta odiosa, insoportable, orgullosa, la típica actitud del joven Chino. Aquella que siempre, _siempre_, lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y que de repente lo dejaban como flotando…

-Tamao…

-¿Diga?-preguntó ella, sin dejar de limpiar el sucio lugar.

-¿Has visto a Len?

Ella giró los ojos, como tratando de recordar, mientras que él la miraba impaciente. Al final, una ampolletita pareció penderse sobre la cabellera rosada y ella habló con delicadeza:

-Salieron de compras, con el joven Yoh, y el joven Ryu…fueron en la moto, y no deberían tardar en llegar.

-¡Pero si está lloviendo!

-La lluvia comenzó repentinamente…el clima ha estado muy extraño en estos últimos días…

Después del último comentario, los dos regresaron a sus labores. Otra vez el sonido neutro y blando de la lluvia, esa frescura que la caracterizaba…se preguntaba en donde estaba metido el tonto de Len Tao.

…………………..

-Porquería, porquería… ¡Porquería!

-Cálmate Len…

-¡Tu déjame!

-Verás que todo saldrá bien…y que pronto estaremos en casa.

Len miró a los ojos a su compañero, y como siempre, no hallaba respuestas. Es que Yoh era capaz de adaptarse a distintas situaciones sin problemas, pero él se estaba desesperando.

Miró una vez más el aparato tirando en el barro, y a su dueño tratando de buscar la falla mecánica que había producido su detenimiento.

-Don Yoh…-ambos voltearon ante la voz preocupada de Ryu.- Tendremos que seguir a pie.

-¡Te volviste loco!- gritó el Tao, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Estaba todo mojado ya, ¿y ese imbécil proponía que se fueran caminando bajo la lluvia?

-No tenemos otra opción…

No caminaron…corrieron bajo la lluvia, por el dificultoso camino enlodado.

……………………..

-¡Joven Yoh!

Tamao gritó espantada, al ver el estado lamentable con el que había llegado Yoh, de las compras. Alarmados por el grito, Anna, Horo Horo y Manta se acercaron al recibidor.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar así en la casa, Yoh.- determinó la sacerdotisa.-

-Hola Annita.- respondió un poco deprimido el aludido.

Los tres jóvenes enlodados se miraron entre sí, e intentaron quitarse el barro lo más que pudieron. Pero era imposible.

Mientras Yoh y Ryu pensaban en como entrar a la casa sin ensuciar nada, Horo agarró a Len como si se tratara de un bulto y lo llevó hasta el baño. Ni siquiera le importó que su chaqueta quedara enlodada también.

-Al fin estamos solos. Quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

-¿Seriamente?-preguntó Len, mirándose las ropas, sin prestarle mucha atención.-

-Quiero saber porqué me dejaste atado en la habitación y después te fuiste… ¿Qué demonios crees que soy?

-Mh…pues justo Anna me mandó de compras…y no quería que escaparas…eso.

-Pues para tu información, yo no soy ninguna mascotita…ni algo que puedas tener siempre a tu disposición.

-Pero yo siempre estuve a tu disposición cuando estuviste enfermo… ¿o no?

Horo se quedó en silencio, observando el color de los ojos de su compañero, que hacían contraste con el color oscuro del lodo.

-Pero…era tu obligación.

-Ya cállate.

Len se colgó del cuello de su amante y besó sus labios con pasión. Horo tembló al sentir ese cuerpo empapado adherido al suyo, seco y tibio. Ambos representaban cosas completamente opuestas…pero su relación siempre había sido así de cautivante y contradictoria.

El ainu caminó torpemente por el baño, sin dejar de besar al muchacho que tenía entre los brazos. Era raro cuando Len daba el primer paso, cuando era él quien manifestaba el cariño y cuando por fin entregaba algo cálido de su alma.

Había caído otra vez.

Un paso más y ahora estaba la pared, él y el cuerpo de Horo. Sintió como lo obligaba a levantar las piernas, por lo que tuvo que cruzarlas tras la cintura del ainu, para conservar el equilibrio. Por cada segundo que transcurría, el momento se volvía más y más apasionado, dejando libres todos los deseos que habían tenido reprimidos desde que habían comenzado a gustarse.

Y ni siquiera sabían cuando demonios había ocurrido eso.

Len permitió que Horo besara su cuello, entregando y recibiendo de todo. Esto ya no podía alargarse más.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Porqué te detienes?- preguntó el chico de cabellos negros, cuando el ainu dejó de acariciarlo.

Horo se alejó un poco más, y Len miraba atentamente el rostro rojo de su amante.

-Escuché las voces de Yoh y de Ryu…cerca.

Len sonrió ante la dulzura que podía demostrar Horo, en momentos como éstos. Porque para él, Horo siempre sería el dueño del alma más fascinante y del cuerpo más hermoso de este mundo.

Y no se esforzaría por buscar otro.

Lo tomó de la mano y se arriesgó a abrir la puerta del baño. Sintió un tirón indeciso de su compañero.

-No voy a dejar que esto se arruine…como aquella vez en el auto.

Entonces volteó y vio la cara de Horo, a punto de ebullir. Y de improviso, los dos avanzaron por los pasillos, justo cuando Yoh y Ryu se aprestaban para entrar al baño.

-Len…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estas dejando sucio todo lo que limpie esta tarde!

-Guarda silencio, ainu tonto.

Horo frunció el ceño al oír el insulto, pero luego miró a su alrededor y se sintió a gusto cuando comprobó que estaban solos en su habitación.

Era exquisita la adrenalina del momento, y lo alteraba aún más ver a Len ahí, con toda la ropa mojada, irradiando sensualidad y con los ojos clavados en él.

-Por lo que veo, ya se te pasó el enojo.

Len comenzó a quitarse la camisa mojada y luego la dejó tirada próxima a un rincón.

-¿Qué estás esperando, grandísimo tonto?

Horo avanzó hacia él, también muy serio, y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara.

-¡Que no soy tonto, carajo!

Otra vez fue Len quien tomó la iniciativa, y besó al ainu. Y otra vez sentía que se perdía en una infinidad de sensaciones cálidas e irresistibles, sensaciones adictivas, enfermizas, que sólo causaba Horo en él.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba tendido sobre el futón, besándose con su amante, y sus cuerpos pegados con la fuerza de un imán.

Ya no podía resistirse a él.

Suspiró cuando el ainu comenzó a tocar su pecho desnudo, y cuando lamió sus labios con lentitud. Sabía que con eso le demostraba sus sentimientos, sin necesariamente decírselos con palabras…porque decirle _"Te amo"_ sonaba terriblemente cursi… ¡Y él no decía cursilerías!

-¿Qué?

De pronto se asustó por la cara de asombrado que tenía el ainu.

-¿Qué de qué?- contestó el chino un poco enfadado.

-Me dijiste "Te amo"

-No, es mentira…no lo dije.

-Si lo dijiste, cabeza hueca.

Horo suspiró y mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el cuerpo pecaminoso de su "rival", bajó la mano hasta sus pantalones, para quitarlos de una buena vez. Pero Len lo detuvo con un movimiento certero.

El ainu ni siquiera alcanzó a contestar, porque Len había dado vuelta la situación. Ahora él estaba abajo.

Tembló cuando los dedos del Tao rozaron sensualmente su hombro, delineando la herida, sanada ya, y cuando se sentó sobre sus caderas, para mirarlo desde arriba.

Horo nunca se había imaginado a su compañero así, ni aún en los más fogosos sueños eróticos. Lo que estaba por vivir era como una entrada a otra dimensión, como un paréntesis en su vida…por eso estaba tan atento a todo…no quería olvidar ni un suspiro, ni un solo toque.

Len se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de su amante, tocando con sus caderas la entrepierna del que yacía bajo él. Y le pareció encantador que él se sonrojara todo y que apretara los dientes…siempre tan espontáneo y libre. Aunque ahora le parecía que estaba demasiado silencioso.

Besó la boca de Horo sin más ceremonias. Su alma se llenó de satisfacción al darse cuenta cuanto lo necesitaba su compañero, como frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando más cercanía, y sus brazos anchos cruzados tras su cuello tratando de aumentar la fuerza del beso.

Mientras, Len bajó lentamente el cierre de la chaqueta del ainu, notando la pequeña vibración que sacudió su cuerpo. Su piel era deliciosa, blanca y sutil como un tejido de seda perfecto.

Después de tanto tiempo dudando la relación, era hora de cosechar algo. Y los frutos de este sentimiento habían sido algo mucho más grande de lo que pudiera imaginar. Su vida, su esencia, toda estaba aquí, con él.

-Ah, Len, déjame tomart…

-No…-interrumpió la sensual voz de su compañero, poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios, sin dejar de mirar su rostro encendido…-¿Recuerdas la venganza?

-No salgas con eso ahora…-dijo en un suspiro-… ¿Y cual se supone que es la temida venganza?

Abrió los ojos al tope, cuando Len le susurró la respuesta al oído.

……………………..

Cuando despertó, de lo primero que se dio cuenta, fue que ya no estaba lloviendo. Tenía mucho sueño aún, y no sabía que hora era.

Intentó sentarse, pero un pequeño dolor interno se lo impidió… ¡Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que él iba abajo, se habría preparado! Pero no…Len siempre se salía con la suya.

Miró el cuerpo dormido a su lado. Tan tibio, tan suave, y tan expuesto, completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas. Gracias a un juego de luz y sombra, podía apreciar como la delgada tela dibujaba sutilmente la figura de su compañero. Desde un boceto fácil, como lo era su configuración general, hasta los pequeños detalles, como los músculos del abdomen.

El tan sólo pensar que ya le pertenecía, le provocaba escalofríos.

Porque si, le pertenecía en todos los sentidos.

Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, extrañándose del sueño tan pesado de su compañero, y apoyó su mejilla contra su frente.

Pero se asustó al comprobar algo.

-¡Len! ¡Despierta!

El joven Chino despertó un poco molesto por los gritos. Pero inmediatamente sonrió, cuando enfocó el rostro del ainu. Le había agradado despertar entre sus brazos, y suspiró reconfortantemente. Cerró los ojos, acurrucándose contra ese cuerpo perfecto y cálido, mirando a la persona que había liberado su alma y que se había unido a la suya, ambas danzando la misma melodía armoniosa.

Se sonrojó cuando el ainu posó sus labios sobre su frente, en un acto delicado y casi preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó toscamente.

-Tienes fiebre…. ¡Te resfriaste!

El joven Chino lo corroboró, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre su frente, percatándose de que estaba hirviendo. Vio como Horo tomaba su chaqueta y sacaba de allí un papel viejo, desgastado y corroído, con un número anotado con tinta azul. Parecía un número de teléfono.

-Toma.- dijo entregándole el misterioso papel.

-¿Qué es?

-El número del Doctor. Tendrás que ir hoy, para que te atienda.

Len lo miró unos segundos. Y tras pensarlo, lo hizo trizas.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces, cabeza hueca?!

-Al diablo el doctor…ahora serás tu quien me cuide.

**Fin**

**Notas finales de la autora**:

Mh...Que quieren que les diga…¡¡estoy triste!! Mi querido fic… ¡terminado!! Snif…pero es una mezcla de emociones, porque también estoy feliz…

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguieron el transcurso de esta historia, ya sea desde el primer capítulo o desde después…sin sus ánimos quizás nunca hubiera terminado, ¡Gracias!

También quiero pedir disculpas por el atraso n.n U. No sé si querrán leer mis excusas :S pero tuve una de esas crisis que de repente le bajan a los autores (gracias a Meli, que me apoyó en mi depresión literaria :P grashias por tus concejos, amiguis y hermanita!) eso, más el poco tiempo que tengo…además las mañas de ..ñ.

Y weno, espero que les haya gustado el intento de Lemon, que al final salió lime…reconozco que soy mala para estas cosas TT-TT y este es el primer lime que me atrevo a publicar…¡Sé que debía ser Lemon! TTOTT, pero no pude…cuando escriba alguno realmente bueno, lo publicaré…quien sabe P

Saludos a los reviewers del capítulo diez : A Ekko numenes, a la Lizz (te echo de menos, amiga!) Ale (aquí tá el final! Perdón por la demora ), Jacqueline, a Lady tao, a Lucy (grax por las estrellitas XD), Pilikita y Kolorito, a Rei Ishida, a mi niñaa Karin ( karin…¡aparece, o al menos da señales de vida) a Mailyn Asakura, Hayi, a Haruka, a Misuki Yaoi lover, a Maiver XD, y a crazy girl…grachias por su apoyo incondicional…y también a las personas que me nominaron para el concurso de Hayi, ya que me sorprendió mucho ver mi fic allí XD

Ahora me quedé solita, sin mi querido fic ;; , pero tengo a ADL (ansias de libertad), que me consolará n.n tal vez después me anime a publicar algo más.

Ok, me despido con la esperanza de que hayan disfrutado el fic y que sobretodo les agradara el final.

Nos vemos

**Fic iniciado el 8 de diciembre del 2003 y finalizado el 14 de septiembre del 2004.-**

**Por Makita.-**


End file.
